


Kowal kłamstw

by Salianna



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternatywa filmu Thor, F/M, Fandral - Freeform, Frigga - Freeform, Hogun - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Loki manikulatorem, Loki przejmuje władzę, M/M, Magia, Odin - Freeform, Plan Loki'ego, Sif - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, Thor zesłany na ziemię, Volstagg - Freeform, idealny scenariusz, kowal kłamstw, król kłamstw, sen Odina, srebrny język, wspólne wyprawy
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salianna/pseuds/Salianna
Summary: Alternatywna wersja wydarzeń przedstawionych w filmie Thor (z 2011 roku). Jak według mnie wyglądała by przyszłość Lokiego i Asgardu gdyby ten był prawdziwym mistrzem w sztuce kłamstw, a nie jedynie chłopcem, który marzył... Co by było, gdyby Loki był Kowalem Kłamstw, Bogiem Ognia i bardzo sprawnym magiem...





	1. Chapter 1

To był ten dzień. Dzień chwały i zwycięstwa. Dzień, który miał wszystko zmienić. Cały pałac niemal pękał od ilości zgromadzonych w nim ludzi. Wszyscy byli tam z jednego tylko powodu. By ujrzeć ich młodego przyjaciela, przyszłego króla Asgardu.

Nie mógł tego znieść. To było okrutne na tyle sposobów, że gdy próbował wymieniać je, tylko dla siebie samego, w ciemności swego pokoju zasychało mu w ustach, a w oczach zbierały się łzy. Nie on miał zostać tego dnia koronowany, nie on. Nie starszy z braci. Nie mądrzejszy i rozważniejszy. Nie Loki. Tylko Thor. Thor który rzucał kamieniami w strażników. Thor, który uciekał przed opiekunkami. Thor, który rwał się do wojny i gardził spokojem. Ten właśnie miał zostać królem.

Loki od zawsze wiedział, że Odyn jest szalony, jednak nie podejrzewał, że aż do takiego stopnia. Z całego swojego serca, przepełnionego w tej chwili żalem, wolałby żeby ten nigdy nie ustępował z tronu, by władał, aż po kraniec swoich dni, a po jego odejściu... by wszystko rozstrzygnęło się pomiędzy nimi. Pomiędzy braćmi. Wolał by stoczyć walkę, równy i zaplanowany pojedynek z Thorem, będąc pewnym, że ma jakieś szanse na zwycięstwo niż teraz, w chwili gdy oboje byli młodzi... zostać tak okrutnie odsuniętym. Potraktowanym jak niegodny...

Nie planował tego. Chciał po prostu by do tego nie doszło, by Odyn nie włożył na głowę Thora korony, nawet jeśli później miałby odpowiedzieć za to przed ojcem, w chwili gdy otwierał przejście na jedną z zamieszkanych, przez dość okrutny, lud planetę nie myślał o tym. Chciał zniszczyć ten dzień. Tylko tyle...

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

W sali tronowej, podczas uroczystości, stał przy ich matce, tak jak od niego wymagano. Nikogo nie obchodziło to, że to on powinien być na miejscu Thora, a jego brat powinien być jego generałem. Do tego się nadawał.

"Kupa mięśni i malutki móżdżek, zdatny jedynie do przyjmowania rozkazów. Nie do ich wydawania." Pomyślał, patrząc na robiącego zamieszanie Thora. Ludzie go uwielbiali, przez to jaki był. Ciepły i otwarty, bardzo szybko zapominali dzięki temu ile razy przez swoje pijackie zabawy niszczył ich domy czy karczmy. Zapominali jak często wzniecał bójki z każdym kto mu się przeciwstawił...

Loki dryfował myślami bardzo daleko od tej sali. Starał się nie wyglądać na zniecierpliwionego. Chciał by wszyscy widzieli na jego twarzy uprzejmą akceptację, którą w tym momencie powinien mieć na twarzy, został przecież właśnie usunięty z kolejki do tronu, przez coś tak małego jak...

Jego rozmyślania przerwała ciepła, niewielka dłoń, jego matki opadająca na jego ramię.

\- Thor nie jest stworzony do władania.

Powiedziała cichutko, wprost do jego ucha.

\- Z wyrokami Odyna jednak nawet ja nie zawsze mogę się kłócić. Dlatego musisz mi obiecać Loki...

Mówiła cicho, patrząc wciąż na szczęśliwą twarz Thora.

\- musisz mi obiecać synu, że będziesz go wspierał całą swoją wiedzą i że będziesz go chronił... Nawet przed nim samym, tak jak ja chronię Odyna.

Zaledwie na kilka sekund odrywa spojrzenie od Thora, by skrzyżować spojrzenie z Lokim. Ten szybko poczuł, że nawet jeśli chciałby odmówić matce nie byłby w stanie. Dlatego jedynie skinął głową spoglądając na Odyna i Thora. Na najważniejszy moment w ich życiu. Na jedną minutę, która zniszczy jego życie.

Loki zamknął oczy. Czuł całym sobą, że Odyn za chwilę ogłosi Thora nowym królem. Nie chciał tego widzieć. Nie chciał widzieć Thora odbierającego mu jego marzenie tylko po to by podeptać je swoimi obrzydliwymi butami. Nie chciał patrzeć na gratulujących mu przyjaciół, ani na spoglądającą na niego z dumą matkę... To on powinien być teraz na jego miejscu... Powtarzał to sobie ciągle w myślach, mając nadzieję, że obraz który cały czas roztaczał się przed jego oczami jest tylko kolejnym koszmarem, że zaraz się zbudzi i to on otrzyma koronę Asgardu.

Jego cichą walkę przerwał szept. Słowa, których się nie spodziewał, a jednak tak bardzo na nie czekał. Pod wpływem lawiny złości i smutku, która spłynęła na niego przez dzisiejszą uroczystość, zupełnie zapomniał o pozostawionej kilka dni wcześniej niespodziance na koronację.

\- Lodowi Olbrzymi...

Wypowiedziane głosem Wszech Ojca brzmiało niczym najgorsze przekleństwo, a jednocześnie zwodniczo łagodnie. Loki nie wiedział co o tym myśleć, jednak wiedział co to oznacza. Koronacja przerwana i to w najlepszym możliwym momencie.

Miał ochotę zaśmiać się Thorowi w twarz, jednak nie zrobił tego. Jeszcze Odyn zacząłby coś podejrzewać. Starał się odwzorować zdziwienie i oburzenie widoczne na twarzy Friggi. Czuł, że udało mu się przywołać odpowiedni obraz swojej twarzy wystarczająco szybko i nikt nie powinien się zorientować, jednak dla pewności rozejrzał się dyskretnie po wszystkich będących najbliżej. Ich oczy utkwione były w Odynie.

Jedno uderzenie włócznią Wszech Ojca. Tylko tyle wystarczyło by niszczyciel pozbył się intruzów. Loki już czuł, jak po jego karku skapują kropelki potu. Teraz wystarczyłoby jedynie kilka słów Odyna i Thor zostałby królem. Ten jednak tego nie zrobił.

\- Thor, Loki...

Powiedział jedynie kierując się szybko w stronę skarbca. Thor wymienił zdziwione spojrzenia z Lokim. Nie było innego wyjścia. Musieli ruszyć szybkim krokiem za Ojcem i Loki nie mógł być tym bardziej szczęśliwym.

~~~*~~~

W skarbcu zastali niezbyt ciekawy widok. Dwóch martwych strażników, którzy pilnowali skarbów Odyna oraz kilka niemalże rozerwanych na maleńkie kawałeczki ciał Lodowych Olbrzymów.

Thor szybko rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu równie szybko chcąc podjąć działanie

\- Muszą zapłacić za swój uczynek.

Powiedział gotując się już do walki.

\- Zapłacili własnym życiem, Thor.

Odpowiedział mu Odyn, odkładając na miejsce artefakt, który próbowali ukraść.

\- Ale Ojcze! Gdyby ukradli choć jeden z reliktów...

\- Ale nie ukradli.

Przerwał mu.

\- Lata temu... zawarłem rozejm z królem Olbrzymów...

Zaczął Odyn, lecz rozgniewany Thor przerwał mu.

\- Właśnie go złamali!

Zawołał.

\- Włamali się do twojego pałacu, próbowali ukraść twój skarb... Czują, że jesteś bezbronny!

Loki stał z boku, przyglądał się tej wymianie zdań z niemałym zainteresowaniem. W jego głowie właśnie zaczynał kiełkować o wiele ciekawszy plan niż zniszczenie koronacji brata.

\- Więc co ty byś zrobił?

\- Natarł na Jotunheim. Dał im nauczkę. Przypomniał im kto jest silny, udowodnił, że nawet po tylu latach Asowie zawsze będą w stanie ich pokonać. Upewnił się, że już nigdy więcej nie spróbują!

Odyn zmierzył go jednak jedynie karcącym wzrokiem.

\- Myślisz jak wojownik, nie jak król.

\- Ponieważ to były działania wojenne!

Loki już wiedział co za chwilę nastąpi. Był pewien, niemalże czuł w powietrzu jak Thor gromadzi w sobie nieświadomie swoją siłę. Odyn robił jednak dokładnie odwrotnie. Stawał się coraz bardziej ociężały, jego oczy matowiały, choć głos pozostawał mocny i autorytatywny. To, musiał przyznać przed samym sobą Loki, robiło wrażenie. Odyn jednocześnie robił z siebie słabszą jednostkę, próbując zachować spokój, by nie podnieść na głupotę i porywczość Thora ręki, z drugiej strony jednak był gotowy wybić mu z głowy wszelkie nieodpowiedzialne pomysły z głowy przy użyciu rozmowy, spokojnej i długiej... Lecz na Thora to zawsze działało jak płachta na byka. Nie uspokajała go rozmowa i wykładanie racji, jego uspokoić mógł jedynie widok broni w dłoni przeciwnika...

\- To były działania jedynie jednostek. Nie może odpowiadać za nie cały naród.

\- Spójrz jak daleko zaszli, a była ich jedynie garstka! Co będzie jeśli przybędzie ich cała armia?

\- Załatamy dziury w naszej obronie. Przygotujemy się. Jeśli do tego dojdzie nie pozostaniemy bezbronni.

Thor był już zaledwie kilka sekund od wybuchu. Loki to widział więc odsunął się nieco w stronę schodów. Nie chciał przypadkiem oberwać młotkiem brata jeśli ten po prostu nie wytrzyma i zaatakuje.

\- Jako Król Asgardu...

Zaczął, lecz Odyn, którego cierpliwość również szybko się kończyła przerwał mu.

\- Nie jesteś królem! Jeszcze nie...

Krzyknął uciszając syna. Po czym wyszedł zostawiając za swoimi plecami Thora, który przez kilka sekund wyglądał jak kopnięty szczeniak. Loki powoli zaczął się obawiać, czy jego brat za chwilę nie wybuchnie płaczem. Jednak uspokoił się dość szybko, cały smutek i zawód przekuwając w złość. Złość skierowaną na Odyna... i na Lodowych Olbrzymów, którzy odebrali mu jego szansę. Nie na Lokiego.

W tej chwili Loki cieszył się, że był tak pedantyczny podczas przygotowywania "żartu". Nikt nie miał nawet najmniejszych poszlak, które wskazały by na jego udział w całym tym zamieszaniu. Z odpowiednią dawką gniewu i determinacji na twarzy podszedł do brata, kładąc mu bez słowa dłoń na ramieniu. Thorowi zdawało się to wystarczyć i Loki był za to bardzo wdzięczny, ponieważ naprawdę nie wiedział co powiedzieć poza kilkoma przytykami, które miałyby na celu pokazać Thorowi jak wielkim był idiotą, że powiedział kilka rzeczy, które jedynie rozwścieczyły Odyna.

~~~*~~~

Szybko przenieśli się do sali, w której planowali, a przynajmniej Thor planował, świętować swoją koronację. Wściekły, niedoszły król, co Loki zauważył z niemałą satysfakcją, szalał po sali rzucając rzeczami. Przewracał krzesła, zrzucał kielichy, tłukł zastawę, aż w końcu podszedł do wielkiego stołu po czym uniósł go przez co wszystkie zastawione na nim dania wylądowały na podłodze, po czym rzucił nim o ścianę. Biedne drzewo rozpadło się na wiele małych kawałków, pod wpływem siły Boga Piorunów.

To zdawało się usatysfakcjonować Thora wystarczająco by pierwszy gniew, który w nim zapłonął niczym wulkan, minął. Gdy Thor opadł w końcu na ziemię, a szalejąca w nim dotychczas adrenalina zaczęłam opadać, Loki wysunął się zza kolumny, za którą dotychczas się ukrywał nie chcąc czymś zupełnie przypadkowo oberwać.

Usiadł koło brata, udzielając mu niemego wsparcia.

\- Niemądrze jest mi teraz towarzyszyć bracie...

Ostrzegł go. Choć Loki czuł, że tak naprawdę bardzo pragnie jego towarzystwa. Nie przestraszył się więc, ani nie wycofał. Został by słuchać gorzkich żali i zimnej nienawiści brata, tylko po to by w odpowiednim momencie... podsycić jego pragnienia i ukierunkować gniew.

\- To miał być mój dzień triumfu.

\- On nadejdzie. W swoim czasie...

Powiedział jedynie, czekając na ciąg dalszy żalów Boga Piorunów.

\- Ojciec...

Zaczął nadal zły, choć już nie w ten sam sposób co przed chwilą, Thor.

\- jest stary i żyje swoimi starczymi marzeniem o pokoju w dziewięciu królestwach.

Dokończył za niego Loki. Thor przez chwilę patrzył na niego ważąc wypowiedziane przez Lokiego słowa.

\- Masz rację...

Odpowiedział jedynie. Nie zdążył dodać nic więcej ponieważ przerwali im wchodzący do sali, niczym do stodoły, przyjaciele Gromowładnego. Na ich czele jak zawsze znajdowała się Sif, co Loki zauważył z niemałym podziwem. To jak ta kobieta rozstawiała po kątach wszystkich, większych od niej i "straszniejszych" mężczyzn, sprawiało, że jeżeli nie byłaby tylko tak zapatrzona i zakochana w Thorze mogli by zostać dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Za nią jak zawsze kroczyli Volgstagg, Fandral i Hogun. Trzej idioci, których nie znosił, a ci bezustannie podążali za Thorem. Loki nie był pewny czy potrafili sami korzystać z toalety czy musieli robić wszystko we trójkę ponieważ pojedynczo byli na to zbyt głupi.

Loki szybko jednak porzucił swoje myśli, skupiając się na tym, co planował zrobić a co oni mu przerwali. Kształtowanie myśli Thora musiało być przeprowadzane krok po kroku, idealnie powoli i niesamowicie perfekcyjnie. Nie mógł mu po prostu powiedzieć, że powinien najechać Lodowych Olbrzymów, bo w przypadku porażki, a tego Loki był pewien, mógłby zrzucić winę za ten pomysł na niego.

\- Thor... uważam, że masz rację. Choć wiem, że moje słowa nic nie znaczą przy słowach Odyna, uważam, że Olbrzymi pozwalają sobie na zbyt wiele. Nie wiem czy sobie poradzimy jeśli spróbują ponownie... i mogą to zrobić tym razem całą armią...

Dokończył, po czym powoli wstał, kładąc na krótki moment dłoń na barku brata. Wiedział, że ten odczyta jego gest jako wsparcie, jako poparcie jego stronnictwa. To właśnie chciał zrobić, stworzyć iluzję która poprowadzi Thora, niedoszłego króla Asgardu, wprost w lodową otchłań...

\- Ale nie możemy się sprzeciwić ojcu, Thor...

Bóg Piorunów poderwał się z podłogi już układając sobie w swojej maleńkiej główce "idealny plan" - tylko jego plan.

\- Musimy zadbać o bezpieczeństwo granic!

Zawołał, przywołując do siebie swój młot, już gotowy by ruszyć na wojnę. Na wojnę, której nie miał szans wygrać.

\- Nie... nie. Nie! NIE!

Zawołał Loki.

\- Znam tą twarz. Wiem co kombinujesz. To się nie uda, Thor! To szaleństwo...

Mówił coraz bardziej "przerażony" pomysłem brata.

\- Jakie znów szaleństwo?

Zapytał Volstagg próbujący uratować dotychczas nieco jedzenia ze stołu, który zniszczył Thor.

\- Udamy się do Jotunheim.

Odpowiedział mu po prostu Thor.

\- Co? Tutaj muszę zgodzić się z twoim bratem Thor. To jest szaleństwo! Jotunheim to nie wycieczka na Ziemię gdzie sprowadzenie pioruna czyni cię Bogiem. To Jotunheim...

Powiedział Fandral przeżuwając kawał mięsiwa.

\- Mój ojciec zdobył tą planetę. Pokonał ich armię zabierając im ich skarb. Pójdziemy tam tylko po kilka odpowiedzi...

Loki już wiedział, że jego plan zadziałał w stu procentach, teraz musiał jedynie odegrać swoją rolę. opadł na podłogę, nie przejmując się szukaniem krzesła, po czym oparł głowę na dłoni. Czuł na sobie wzrok Sif, wiedział, że podejrzewa, że to on skłonił Thora do tego. Dlatego cicho, tak by jedynie on go usłyszał powiedział.

\- Thor... nie możesz. Ojciec zabronił...

Lecz Thor rozgorączkowany już wyprawą, mając przed oczami swoje wielkie zwycięstwo puścił jego słowa w niepamięć. Loki zauważył jednak coś o wiele ważniejszego niż zmiana planów przez Thora, Sif zmierzyła go nieco cieplejszym spojrzeniem, jakby naprawdę uwierzyła w jego grę, jakby naprawdę uwierzyła, że robi wszystko by wybić mu z głowy ten szalony pomysł.

Loki wykonał w jej stronę delikatny ruch dłonią, i wskazując jednocześnie spojrzeniem na Thora, jakby błagał ją o pomoc, ponieważ on nie był już w stanie nic zdziałać ze swoim bratem.

\- To zakazany świat.

Powiedziała. Robiąc to o co "poprosił" ją Loki.

\- Przyjaciele, zapomnieliście o naszych wspólnych dokonaniach?

Zagadnął radośnie Thor idąc w stronę swoich towarzyszy broni. Loki teatralnie wręcz spojrzał w sufit, jakby błagając nieznaną sobie wyższą siłę o pomoc z jego głupim bratem, jednak gdy nic się nie stało, opuścił ją ponownie na swoją dłoń, jakby mu ciążyła, po czym zaczął przysłuchiwać się słowom Thora.

\- Fandral, Hogun, kto poprowadził was do najznamienitszych bitew?

\- Ty to zrobiłeś...

Odpowiedział mu niechętnie Hogun.

\- Volstagg, któż pokazał ci prawdziwie Boskie jadło? Prawdziwe rozkosze podniebienia?

\- Ty...

Odpowiedział z wielkim uśmiechem Volstagg.

\- I kto udowodnił niedowiarkom, że młoda dama może być nieustraszoną wojowniczką?

Zapytał stając przed Sif.

\- Ja.

Odpowiedziała.

\- Prawda, ale z moją pomocą!

Powiódł spojrzeniem po nich wszystkich i choć widział wielką niechęć Lokiego, był pewien, że swojego brata nie musi nakłaniać do tej wyprawy. Thor czuł, że na Lokiego może zawsze liczyć, że ten zawsze będzie u jego boku, że będzie go wspierać i pomagać mu. Dlatego właśnie był pewien, że ten podąży za nim. W oczach swoich towarzyszy broni widział jedynie pewność siebie i niezachwianą wiarę w niego - w przyszłego Króla Asgardu.

\- Przyjaciele, jedziemy do Jotunheimu.

Loki westchnął głośno, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca.

\- Zabiorę leki...

Powiedział jedynie, opuszczając salę. Wszyscy powiedli za nim spojrzeniem. Loki był magiem, często pomagał im w walce ale jeszcze częściej składał ich po bitwach do kupy. Żaden z nich nie był w stanie stwierdzić jak wiele razy ratował im życia...

~~~*~~~

Szybko jechali ulicami miasta wprost do Heimdalla, strażnika Bifrostu - tęczowego mostu. Loki jak zawsze jechał niemalże na końcu. Za nim, jedynie o pół długości konia*, pędził Hogun. To on miał "chronić" Lokiego w przypadku jakichś komplikacji podczas ich misji. Tak było zawsze, Loki był magiem, nie wojownikiem, dlatego zawsze potrzebował zachować między nim, a przeciwnikiem odpowiednią odległość, dzięki temu mógł atakować i nie martwić się tym, że za chwilę ktoś go zabije z zaskoczenia. Tym właśnie zajmował się Hogun. Dbał o to, by w otoczeniu Lokiego nie znalazł się przeciwnik, o którym ten by nie wiedział.

Jego zadanie miało jednak jeszcze jedno ukryte "zadanie" miał dbać o to, żeby Loki dbał o Thora. Hogun musiał pilnować, żeby Loki zawsze miał wystarczająco sił, by w razie potrzeby mógł uzdrowić brata...

Dziwne rozmyślania o towarzyszach broni przerwało mu nagłe zatrzymanie się wszystkich wierzchowców. Jego również to zrobił, pomimo, że Loki mu tego nie nakazał. Był wyszkolony, by robić dokładnie to samo co wierzchowiec dowódcy, na którym zasiadał Thor...

Heimdall już na nich czekał. Thor szybko do niego podszedł, mając za swoimi plecami swoich towarzyszy.

Nim ten jednak zdążył się choć odezwać strażnik przemówił pierwszy.

\- Jesteście zbyt lekko ubrani.

Sif zmierzyła zimnym spojrzeniem Lokiego, który stał obok niej. Ten jednak jedynie wzruszył ramionami i pokręcił głową na boki. Kobieta uniosła brew. Loki nie mógł zrobić nic innego jak unieść dłoń do twarzy i wskazać na swoje oko. Sif zajęło chwilę zrozumienie co ten miał na myśli jednak potaknęła gdy już to do niej dotarło.

Heimdal posiadał dar, który pozwalał mu być najlepszym możliwym strażnikiem Bifrostu, dzięki niemu widział i słyszał wszystko co działo się na świecie, nie było więc możliwości by go okłamać.

\- Pozwolisz nam przejść?

Spytał jedynie Thor odpuszczając sobie wszystkie piękne przemowy, które przygotował w drodze.

\- Nigdy wcześniej wróg nie przemknął się niezauważony podczas mojej straży. Nigdy wcześniej wróg nie oszukał mojego wzroku... Chcę się dowiedzieć jak mu się to udało.

Powiedział, spoglądając nie na stojącego przed nim Thora, ale jakby dalej, w przestrzeń, jakby spoglądał w tej chwili na zupełnie inny świat...

\- Nie mów nikomu dokąd się udaliśmy, zrozumiałeś?

Rozkazał, nie poprosił, Thor.

Ruszył pewny siebie w stronę przejścia. Jedynie Loki przez chwilę "wahał się" czując, że obowiązek nakazuje mu iść, upewnić się, że bratu nic się nie stanie, z drugiej jednak strony jego zdrowy rozsądek mówił mu, że to bardzo, bardzo zły pomysł... i jeśli uda im się stamtąd wrócić żywym, będzie to jeden wielki cud.

\- Ostrzegam was, będę strzegł granic tego świata. Jeśli wasz powrót zagrozi bezpieczeństwu Asgardu, most pozostanie zamknięty, a was pochłonie mróz ziemi Jotunheim...

Ostrzegł ich wszystkich nim umieścił miecz we "wrotach Bifrostu".

\- Jesteś pewny tego co robisz?

Zapytał Heimdal po otwarciu mostu. Jego brat, jak przystało na przywódcę, przeszedł przez niego pierwszy.

Loki spojrzał we wszystkowidzące oczy Heimdalla i odpowiedział.

\- Wspieram brata... Wspieram mojego przyszłego króla, czyli robię dokładnie to co przysiągłem matce, wspieram go całą moją wiedzą i chronię, nawet przed nim samym... a gdy nie jestem w stanie... idę z nim wprost w paszczę lwa...

Heimdall skierował swoje spojrzenie wprost na Lokiego.

\- Tak, to właśnie robisz.

Odpowiedział, wracając spojrzeniem do szybko przechodzących przez portal wojowników. Gdy Hogun zniknął im z oczu Loki ruszył w stronę przejścia.

\- Powiadom Odyna gdzie ruszyliśmy...

Mówi odnajdując spojrzeniem złote oczy strażnika.

\- obawiam się, że tym razem nie uda mi się samodzielnie wyciągnąć go z tego żywego...

Dodaje po czym znika w tęczowym moście, by po zaledwie sekundzie pojawić się na obleczonej lodem planecie...

~~~*~~~

Po lądowaniu to Hogun doszedł do siebie jako pierwszy. Pod wpływem zimna Jotunheimu uświadomił sobie jedną, bardzo ważną rzecz.

\- Nie powinno nas tu być...

Powiedział, na co Loki miał ochotę zacząć bić mu brawo lub paść na ziemię i zacząć się śmiać, nie był do końca pewien którą opcję by wybrał, gdyby tylko badawczy wzrok Sif nie wypalał mu dziur na karku.

\- Ruszajmy.

Zarządził Thor, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na ogólne niezadowolenie.

\- Zaczekaj chwilę...

Poprosił Loki, po czym narzucił na każdego dość mocne zaklęcie rozgrzewające. Wiedział, że temperatura Lodowej Planety, zabije ich zanim zdążą porządnie wkurzyć Lodowe Olbrzymy, a to mijało się z jego planem.

W chwili gdy czar zaczął działać wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z wdzięcznością, bo pomimo tego, że żadne z nich by się do tego nie przyznało, właśnie zaczynały im zamarzać tyłki...

Po chwili, już bez ociągania ruszyli przed siebie, mając nadzieję, że dotrą gdzieś...

Tak, w tej chwili wszyscy zaczęli dostrzegać jak bardzo ich "plan" był niedopracowany.

Szli i szli, a śnieg skrzypiał pod ich stopami, mróz zaczynał wygrywać z czarem Lokiego, jednak nie śmieli marudzić. Po godzinie wędrówki, Lady Sif nie wytrzymała wszechogarniającej ciszy.

\- Gdzie oni są?

Spytała, próbując ukryć w tym jakże krótkim zdaniu tyle urazy i niechęci ile tylko była w stanie. Loki był pod wrażeniem.

\- Ukrywają się... Jak tchórze...

Odpowiedział jej Thor, nie przerywając marszu ani na chwilę.

Po kilku chwilach dotarli do ruin świątyni. Z mroku dotarł do nich głos.

\- Zginiecie daleko od domu Asgardczycy...

Powiedział. Nie pokazując im się jeszcze.

\- Jestem Thor, syn Odyna.

\- Wiemy kim jesteś.

Odpowiedział Olbrzym.

\- Jak wasi ludzie dostali się do Asgardu?

Zapytał, "ważąc" w swojej dłoni młot.

\- Dom Odyna pełen jest zdrajców.

Odpowiedział mu ten, ukazując im się w końcu. Siedział na tronie, w całości wykonanym z lodu.

\- Twe łgarstwa hańbią imię mego ojca!

Zawołał Thor. Gotując się już wewnętrznie.

\- Twój ojciec jest złodziejem i mordercą! Przybyłeś tu by zawrzeć pokój?

Powiedział ten, wstając z zajmowanego tronu. Nie czekał jednak na odpowiedź Asgardczyków.

\- Nie... Twoim żywiołem jest walka. Przybyłeś tu by walczyć, by mordować, by skąpać twoje rządy we krwi wrogów... i przyjaciół. Jesteś jedynie dzieckiem, próbującym udawać mężczyznę. Chcesz moją głowę jako dowód męstwa? Chcesz głów setek, tysięcy Lodowych Olbrzymów?

Mówił, kradnąc ich uwagę i czas, pozwalając by w tym samym czasie jego ludzie okrążyli ich i odcięli drogę odwrotu. Zmuszając ich do pozostania przed nim, aż sam nie pozwoli i m odejść.

\- Dość mam twoich słów, Laufey.

Na niewielki znak od strony Laufeya, wszystkie otaczające ich Olbrzymy zaczęły używać swojej magii by "uzbroić się" w lodowe miecze i włócznie. Loki postanowił że to dobry moment by coś zrobić.

Podszedł do brata, łapiąc go za ramię, którym ściskał młot.

\- Thor, przemyśl to.

Nakazał mu, jedynie z pozoru spokojnym głosem.

\- Rozejrzyj się. Jest ich więcej...

Thor spróbował go strzepnąć z siebie, nie udało mu się to jednak.

\- Loki odpuść. Znaj swoje miejsce, bracie.

Polecił mu, jedynie na chwilę zrywając kontakt wzrokowy z Laufeyem, by spojrzeć na brata. Na twarzy Lokiego malowało się jedynie to co powinno w tej chwili, zawziętość, prośba i odrobina lęku. Thor jednak próbował zrobić wszystko co był w stanie by nie zwracać na to uwagi. Jego myśli biegły szybko, nawet szybciej niż zazwyczaj. Niemal słyszał w głowie głos ojca, mówiący, że jest świetnym strategiem, ale to Loki posiada umiejętność pozwalającą mu wybiegać wzrokiem poza najbliższą bitwę. Czuł mocno wpijające mu się w ramię palce Lokiego i jego nieugięte spojrzenie wbite w jego profil. Czuł, że Loki ma rację, że jest ich za mało, że nie dadzą sobie sami rady, jednak nie był w stanie tego powiedzieć, nie był w stanie wycofać się jeszcze przed walką, poddać się...

\- Nie wiesz co spowodują twoje czyny...

Powiedział Laufey, niebezpiecznie mrożąc wzrokiem Lokiego, jakby liczył, na to, że ten zniknie i pozwoli mu w końcu wykończyć syna Odyna. Thor dopiero teraz sobie to uświadomił. O to właściwie od początku mogło mu chodzić. Kilka Olbrzymów by go zwabić na Lodową Planetę, zabicie go i pozbawienie Asgardu następcy tronu, po czym atak na Asgard.

Loki niemalże czuł jak kilka szarych komórek w głowie Thora zawzięcie zaczyna krążyć po jego pustej głowie. Jak zaczyna łączyć ze sobą fakty i jak jego ramiona tężeją, kiedy wyciąga wnioski.

\- ale ja wiem.

Dokończył Laufey.

\- Odejdź, póki możesz...

Zaproponował podchodząc do nich. Stanął nieco ponad krok od braci, mierząc ich swoimi czerwonymi oczami. Loki, mocniej zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu brata, nakazując mu niemo zgodzić się, lecz Thor nie zrobił nic. Nie odezwał się, nie poruszył, zdawało się, że nawet przestał oddychać.

Loki postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

\- Akceptujemy waszą wspaniałomyślną ofertę.

Loki czuł na sobie wzburzone spojrzenie Thora, do którego dopiero teraz dotarło co Loki zrobił. Ten jednak nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi. Uwolnił jego ramię ze swojego uścisku, po czym odwrócił się, spoglądając oceniającym wzrokiem na pozostałych towarzyszy wyprawy - wszyscy wyglądali na niesamowicie szczęśliwych, że unikną bitwy.

\- Chodź bracie.

Poprosił cicho Loki. Co Thor niechętnie zrobił. Odwrócił się, z zamiarem odejścia, gdy Laufey odezwał się ponownie.

\- Biegnij do domu, księżniczko.

Gdy tylko te słowa padły z ust Olbrzyma, Loki nie był pewien kto pierwszy zaklął, on, Sif, czy jeden z pozostałej trójki. Faktem pozostało jednak, że wszyscy w ciągu niecałej tysięcznej części sekundy wiedzieli już, co stanie się za chwilę i szybko dobyli broni.

Thor uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie, po czym zamachnął się młotem, posyłając Laufeya w powietrze.

\- Kto następny?

Spytał spoglądając na pozostałe Olbrzymy, po czym po prostu zaczął atakować, bez żadnego planu, bez żadnej formacji, po prostu dał się ponieść tłumionemu od dawna szałowi bitewnemu.

Hogun szybko znalazł się przy boku Lokiego, wymieniając z nim jedynie jedno krótkie spojrzenie, po czym zaczęli atakować. W tym samym czasie Sif dobyła swój miecz, w ciągu niecałej sekundy rozbijając go na broń o dwóch głowniach, siekąc przy jej użyciu kilku Olbrzymów jednocześnie. Fandral zdawał się czerpać z walki tyle samo radości co Thor, więc Loki nie zdziwił się, że w najmniejszym stopniu nie utrzymuje zwyczajnej formacji bitewnej. Volsag zdawał się podchodzić do tego najpoważniej, a przynajmniej on starał się nie dopuścić Olbrzymów w okolice swoich pleców. Siekł ich swoim toporem jak drzewa w lesie.

Loki starał się cały czas mieć ich wszystkich na oku. Pomagać im, lecz nie zużyć za szybko całej nagromadzonej w nim magii. Kilka razy musiał strzelać ognistymi pociskami w Olbrzymy, które znalazł się zbyt blisko pleców Thora oraz osłaniać przed lodowymi pociskami Volstagga, najbardziej jednak uważał na samego siebie i krążącego dookoła niego Hoguna.

Walczył, dawał z siebie wszystko i powoli zaczynał wierzyć, że może im się uda, kiedy to krzyk Thora przebił się ponad odgłosy bitwy.

\- Daj mi godnego przeciwnika!

Zawołał do obserwującego ich z wysokości Layfeya. I Loki już wiedział, że to się skończy źle. Na końcu języka miał czar tarczy, którym był gotowy w każdej chwili otoczyć swojego głupiego brata.

Gdy na tego ruszył jedynie nieco większy Olbrzym odpuścił, wiedział, że Thor jest w stanie sobie z tym poradzić. Pozbył się kilku przeciwników otaczających Sif, za co ta posłała mu lekkie skinienie głową, gdy wykańczała jednego ze swoich przeciwników. Hong również kilka razy potrzebował jego pomocy, ponieważ zadziwiająco duża liczba Olbrzymów czuła zainteresowanie Lokim, który był dyskretnie chroniony przez większość z wojowników. Robili to nieświadomie i w większości przypadków dyskretnie, ale jednak robili to, przez co wzbudzał zainteresowanie.

By zapewnić sobie większe bezpieczeństwo Loki utworzył swoją kopię, po czym klepnął dłonią Hoguna w ramię wskazując miejsce, w którym teraz znajdował się oryginał. Mężczyzna skinął jedynie głową, dyskretnie przesuwając się w tamtym kierunku. Wojownik wiedział, że Loki nie robił takich sztuczek często, dlatego zrozumiał szybko, że sytuacja w której się znaleźli była szczególnie paskudna.

Loki cały czas obserwował pole walki, pomagając od czasu do czasu wojownikowi, który zostawał przygnieciony ilością przeciwników. Gdy Volstagg wrzasnął z bólu był niemalże pewny, że ten został poważnie ranny i już chciał porzucić swoją kryjówkę by w bardzo bohaterski sposób uleczyć go pomimo panującej dookoła bitwy, ten jednak wykonał umówiony znak, pokazując, że nie jest to nic z czym nie może dalej walczyć i zawołał do wszystkich.

\- Nie dajecie im się dotknąć!

Loki spojrzeniem odnalazł Thora, nie było to trudne, ponieważ oczywiście znajdował się w miejscu w którym nie było ani jednego trupa. Wszyscy jego przeciwnicy zostawali jedynie ogłuszeni przez młot, po czym otrzepywali się i ruszali ponownie do walki. Loki zignorował go, nic mu nie zagrażało, poza jego własną głupotą. Wzrokiem zaczął szukać pozostałych. Fandral walczył jak zawsze ze swoją brawurą, jednak nawet ona nie była w stanie ochronić go przed lodowymi kolcami, które posłał w jego stronę jeden z Olbrzymów. Loki był w trakcie nakładania na niego czaru ochronnego gdy kolce wbiły się w niego. Na szczęście zdążył ochronić większość z jego ciała i jedynie jeden kolec dał radę go przebić. Trafił w bark, więc Loki z ulgą stwierdził, że nic nie powinno mu być.

W tej samej chwili kątem oka zauważył jak jeden z Olbrzymów przygotowuje lodową włócznię, nie był w stanie stwierdzić w kogo chce ją rzucić, a nie był w stanie jednocześnie użyć tylu zaklęć ochronnych w tak krótkim czasie by ochronić wszystkich wojowników. Podjął decyzję w ciągu milisekundy, nawet biegnąc w stronę Thora, nie był w stanie stwierdzić dlaczego to robi, czy nadal tylko zgrywa bohatera dla publiczności, czy naprawdę chce nim zostać. Odepchnął brata gdy włócznia było od niego jedynie o kilkanaście centymetrów. Miała trafić go w plecy, dlatego nie miałby szans by ją zatrzymać, by się przed nią obronić.

Loki był w trakcie nakładania czaru na siebie i poczuł wręcz jak lodowy grot przesuwa się po zaklęciu. Nie udało mu się jednak zakończyć czaru. Włócznia wbiła mu się w bok, choć tarcza szybko ją przecięła, to fragment, który zdążył przedostać się do środka boleśnie utkwił mu w boku. "Nieco poniżej płuca" stwierdził z radością.

Sif zawołała do Thora, który nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to co zrobił Loki, ani na to co stało się z Fandralem zbyt pochłonięty walką. Hogun szybko ściągnął wojownika z lodowego szpikulca, na którym wisiał, a Volstagg podszedł do Lokiego pomagając mu wstać. Loki jednak nie miał zamiaru się poddawać, nawet po odniesieniu ran pomagał Sif ochraniać Fandrala i Hoguna, którzy zaczęli się wycofywać. Strzelał swoją magią w kierunku każdego kto odważył się do nich zbliżyć.

\- Thor, musimy iść!

Spróbowała Sif jeszcze raz, lecz reakcja ze strony Thora nie była wcale lepsza.

\- Więc idźcie!

Powiedział jedynie, nie spojrzał nawet na swojego rannego brata ani przyjaciela. Laufey będąc niezadowolonym z efektów bitwy postanowił w tym samym momencie podnieść stawkę. Przy użyciu swojej magii obudził, śpiącą dotychczas w lodzie bestię.

Volstagg szybko zarzucił sobie na ramiona Fandrala, niczym wór ziemniaków, nie zważając na jego wagę, po czym polecił wszystkim.

\- W nogi!

Loki bardzo chciał go posłuchać. Jednak znał tą bestię. Żaden z nich nie byłby w stanie jej pokonać, a i uciec nie byliby w stanie, zwłaszcza, że mieli dwóch rannych.

\- Idźcie.

Polecił Sif.

\- Kupię wam nieco czasu...

Dodał już kierując smugi swej magii w stronę bestii. Nie był pewny czy da radę. Nie był pewny, czy ma dość magii i czasu, jednak wiedział, że musi to zrobić. Mógł albo zostać wielkim bohaterem, który dla dobra towarzyszy był w stanie poświęcić wszystko i wygrał lub wielkim głupcem, który nie był w stanie ocenić własnych możliwości i zginął w bitwie.

\- Thor!

Zawołała Sif, łapiąc go za ucho i ciągnąc w stronę, z której przybyli. Loki prawie miał ochotę zacząć się śmiać, bo oto zwykła kobieta z mieczem traktowała "przyszłego Króla Asgardu" jak zwykłe niegrzeczne dziecko.

Zdążyła odciągnąć go dość daleko nim zorientował się, że Loki nie idzie z nimi.

\- Bracie!?

Zawołał, odwracając się w jego stronę, lecz Loki, nie odwrócił wzroku. Cały czas skupiał się najmocniej jak potrafił na bestii i gdy już był niemalże pewny, że przyjdzie mu zginąć w mroźnym Jotunheimie bestia wykonała rozkaz. Szybko, czując jak magia i czas przelewa mu się między palcami, nakazał bestii atakować Olbrzymy, co ta wykonała z niesamowitą siłą.

Loki obejrzał się za siebie, widział już jedynie maleńkie podobizny wojowników. Ruszył jednak w ich stronę. Nie przewidział tylko, że Laufey nie będzie chciał mu na to pozwolić.

\- Ty jesteś inny.

Powiedział, po czym złapał Lokiego za przedramię. Jego zbroja szybko zamarzła i skruszyła się po mocą jego uścisku. Po chwili jednak nawet jego zaklęcie ochronne, które nosił na sobie przez cały czas zaczęło płatami opadać na śnieg. Gdy to się stało oczekiwał wielkiego bólu, jakim Volstagg przypłacił kontakt z Olbrzymem. Stało się jednak coś o wiele dziwniejszego. Jego jasna skóra zaczęła nagle przybierać niebieskawy kolor. Loki szybko wyrwał ramię z uścisku, obserwując jak ramię ponownie staje się jasne, niemal białe.

Słysząc za sobą śmiech Laufeya ruszył w stronę przyjaciół, nakazując bestii zjeść tego dupka, co ta po chwili z pewnością zrobiła. Loki nie był pewny. Nie odwrócił się żeby sprawdzić. Całą pozostałą w nim magię przeznaczył na tamowanie krwawienia z boku, a całą energię na dotarcie do towarzyszy.

Nie wiedział, czy Olbrzymy podążały jego tropem, nie miało to dla niego aktualnie znaczenia. Wszelkie czary ochronne i ogrzewające, które na siebie narzucił straciły całą swoją moc, słaniał się na nogach, nie będąc do końca pewnym gdzie powinien iść, jednak zatrzymał się, dostrzegając otwierający się Bifrost.

" A więc o tak... zostawili mnie na tym lodowym pustkowiu." Pomyślał, po czym pozbawiony całej energii opadł na śnieg. Widział jedynie kontem oka, jak z jego boku zaczyna płynąć strumyk krwi, który moczył i farbował śnieg. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że wygląda to naprawdę niesamowicie... Później nie myślał już o niczym, ponieważ dookoła niego zrobiło się dziwnie przyjemnie, jednocześnie ciepło i przyjemnie chłodno, jakby ktoś otworzył w jego pokoju okno w ciepłą noc. Czuł się zadziwiająco dobrze i nawet nie zauważył kiedy przez umysł przeleciała jedna myśl.

"Jeśli tak wygląda śmierć, to jest całkiem przyjemnie..."

Po chwili jego rozmyślenia przerwał jednak tętent końskich kopyt. Ktoś zeskoczył z wierzchowca, lądując butami w "rzece krwi Lokiego" i chłopak miał wielką ochotę okrzyczeć tą osobę, bo właśnie psuła jego ostatnie dzieło. Szybko jednak odrzucił ten pomysł, gdy silne ramiona uniosły go i usadziły na koniu. Loki znał tego wierzchowca. Jedynie Odyn na nim jeździł.

\- Wybacz ojcze...

Mówi na wpół jedynie świadomy tego co się wokół niego dzieje.

\- starałem się... Starałem się go wspierać i chronić... starałem się Ojcze, ale... byłem w stanie zrobić jedynie tyle.

Zakończył, nie zwracając uwagi w ogóle na to czy Odyn odpowiedział w jakiś sposób na jego wyznanie.

Loki czuł gdzieś wewnątrz siebie, że jego plan się powiódł, że ojciec teraz widzi w nim bohatera, który był w stanie oddać własne życie za marne życia jego towarzyszy, a Thora ma za głupca. Zwłaszcza jeśli reszta opowiedziała mu grzecznie co się działo po kolei, a tego nie mógł być pewnym, ponieważ wszyscy oni stawiali lojalność wobec Thora ponad zdrowy rozsądek i prawdę.

Czując, że dobrze wykorzystał dzisiejszą okazję, postanowił na zaledwie chwilę zamknąć oczy. Ocknął się podczas podróży Bifrostem. Szybko zauważył obok siebie pozostałych wojowników, a dzięki temu, że krótka drzemka pozwoliła mu zregenerować nieco magii, był w stanie ponownie zatamować krwawienie, przynajmniej do czasu gdy będzie mógł udać się do medyka. Najpierw jednak musiał dowiedzieć się jak to się skończy. Czy jego dzisiejsza praca przyniesie jakieś skutki, czy po prostu znowu będzie musiał znosić marudzenie Thora na głupie kary Odyna. Sprzątanie stajni, tym razem, naprawdę go nie usatysfakcjonuje...

Gdy tylko ponownie znaleźli się w Asgardzie Loki samodzielnie zsunął się z konia, dziękując ojcu, krótkim skinieniem głowy. NIe musiał nic mówić, wystarczyło jedno znaczące spojrzenie na Volstagga i Fandrala, nadal znajdującego się na jego barkach by ten zrozumiał co ma zrobić więc szybko zniknął mówiąc, że odniesie go do medyków. Również jedno spojrzenie na Sif i Hoguna wystarczyło by upewnić go w tym, że pozwolą im załatwić tą sprawę w rodzinnym gronie.

Nie zdążył jednak wymienić spojrzeń z Thorem, gdy ten zaczął swoją tyradę.

\- Dlaczego wróciliśmy?

Spytał, w taki sposób, że nawet dziecko byłoby w stanie dostrzec w jego słowach wyrzut.

\- Wiesz co wywołałeś?

Zapytał w zamian Odyn, nie odpowiadając na jego pytanie.

\- Broniłem królestwa.

\- Jak chcesz bronić królestwa, kiedy nie jesteś w stanie obronić nawet przyjaciół, ani brata?

Zawołał wskazując na już zakrzepłą krew na zbroi Lokiego.

\- Nie będzie czego bronić, jeśli nie zaczniemy działać! Jotuni muszą się mnie bać, jak nigdyś ciebie.

Odpowiedział ten, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na Lokiego, który stał nieco oddalony od nich, nie tak daleko jednak jak Sif i Hogun. Nawet Heimdall zdawał się "próbować" nie zostać wmieszanym w rodzinną kłótnię.

\- Przemawia przez ciebie duma i próżność.

Odpowiedział mu jedynie Odyn, powoli uspokajając się.

\- Zapomniałeś czego cię uczyłem? Cierpliwość wojownika. Czekaj cierpliwie...

\- gdy dziewięć światów nas wyśmiewa!

Dokończył za Odyna, Thor.

\- Czasy się zmieniają, a ty wciąż wygłaszasz mowy.

\- Jesteś próżnym, zachłannym i okrutnym chłopcem.

Zrugał go ojciec. Loki stał przy nich, choć równie dobrze czuł, że mógłby być na drugim końcu Asgardu, a nawet może w jednym z pozostałych dziewięciu światów, jego obecność miała by tak samo małe znaczenie dla dwóch kłócących się mężczyzn.

\- A ty jesteś starym głupcem!

Odpowiedział mu Thor. Loki w mgnieniu oka dostrzegł zmianę w Odynie. Już nie atakował, nie bronił się, nie wygłaszał mów, którymi chciał nawrócić lub przemówić do Thora. Loki czuł w kościach, jak Wszech Ojciec podejmuje decyzję, której nikt nigdy nie będzie w stanie cofnąć.

\- Tak, byłem głupcem...

Powiedział, a na jego twarzy zagościł nie gniew, który jeszcze niecałą sekundę wcześniej emanował wręcz z całej jego postaci, tylko niepojęty smutek.

\- myśląc, że jesteś gotowy.

Dokończył.

\- Ojcze...

Próbował przerwać mu Loki, lecz Odyn już podjął decyzję i nic co ten by powiedział lub zrobił nie było w stanie go od tego odwieść. Przybrał swoją zdeterminowaną lecz zrozpaczoną maskę, próbując w ten sposób pokazać Ojcu, że niezależnie od wszystkiego on wspiera Thora, że robił i nadal robi to co obiecał matce.

\- Nie!

Rozkazał jedynie, zmuszają w ten sposób Lokiego do przerwania. Nie był do końca pewny czy cieszy się z tego czy raczej jest zły, tak czy inaczej zamilkł i powrócił do obserwowania spektaklu.

\- Thor, synu Odyna...

Zaczął powoli, zwodniczo przyjemnym i spokojnym głosem.

\- Okazałeś nieposłuszeństwo swojemu królowi, a przez twoją arogancję i głupotę sprowadziłeś na nasze światy grozę i spustoszenie wojny!

Powiedział, po czym podszedł do niego. Wydając swój wyrok.

\- Nie jesteś wart tej zbroi, którą na siebie wdziewasz.

Oznajmił, odłamując część stalowej ochrony z ciała Thora.

\- Ani pozycji, którą otrzymałeś.

Dodał odrywając królewską pelerynę, która powiewała za jego plecami.

\- Jesteś niegodny bliskich, których zdradziłeś...

Zakończył, kierując się do "wrót Bifrostu" po czym uruchomił go.

\- Zabieram ci twoją moc.

Powiedział, przywołując do siebie z łatwością młot Thora.

\- W imię mego ojca, jego ojca i swoim, skazuję cię na wygnanie.

Mówił obdzierając Thora z wszelkiej mocy, jaka istniała w jego ciele, po czym rozbił całą zbroję zdobiącą jego ciało.

Wraz z ostatnim słowem Wszech Ojca wysłał Thora do odległego świata, w którym miał spędzić życie na wygnaniu.

Biorąc w dłonie młot Thora wypowiedział również do niego kilka słów sądu.

\- Kto znajdzie ten młot i okaże się go godny, posiądzie całą moc Thora.

Oznajmił, wrzucając również jego do tęczowej drogi, która zabrała go w nieznane miejsce, tak jak chwilę wcześniej jego dawnego właściciela.

Loki czuł, że teraz, gdy Odyn w taki sposób rozprawił się z Thorem przyjdzie kolej na niego i obawiał się, że i on zostanie potraktowany w tak okrutny sposób.

\- Loki... mój synu.

Zaczął powoli, cicho, zmęczony. Loki ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nie wygląda już tak jak jeszcze chwilę przed zniknięciem Thora. Nie był pełny mocy, lecz wyczerpany, niemalże stary.

\- Powinieneś udać się do medyków...

Powiedział, odsyłając go. Loki skinął jedynie głową godząc się na to. Odszedł bez słowa, zabierając ze sobą Sif i Hoguna.

\- Musimy o tym pomówić...

Powiedział jedynie do kobiety wsiadając na swojego wierzchowca.

~~~*~~~

Loki nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na to o czym jego towarzysze rozmawiali podczas podróży, zbyt skupiony na tym by nie stracić przytomności przez utratę krwi. Gdy tylko znaleźli się przed pałacem, ruszył korytarzami, nadal nie opuszczając grzbietu wierzchowca, w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. Gdy już się tam znalazł oddał się w ramiona uzdrowicieli.

Jego magia mogła utrzymywać go przy życiu przez długi czas lecz nie był w stanie samodzielnie się uzdrowić, nie dopóki lodowy grot nadal znajdował się w jego boku.

\- Loki, co?...

Zapytał Volstagg, którego ramię również oglądał jeden z uzdrowicieli.

\- Nie teraz...

Odpowiedział ten jedynie przestając wysyłać całą magię do boku, z którego nagle, niczym z odkręconego kranu, zaczęła płynąć krew. Uzdrowiciele szybko zaczęli uwijać się przy nim, pozbywając się szpikulca, oczyszczając, lecząc, zszywając, aż w końcu bandażując ranę Lokiego.

Nim ci skończyli przy jego boku znajdowała się zmartwiona Frigga. Loki jedynie uśmiechnął się jednak do niej, ściskając dłoń, którą ta delikatnie trzymała przy jego ciele.

\- Nic mi nie jest, matko...

Zapewnił, badając samodzielnie bok swoją magią.

\- Co z Thorem?

Zapytał, szukając odpowiedzi w spojrzeniu matki.

\- Widziałeś co z Thorem, Loki. Byłeś przy tym. Odyn wygnał go z królestwa.

Przysłuchujący się ich rozmowie wojownicy wydali z siebie oburzone i jednocześnie zdziwione odgłosy.

\- Jak... czy... mogę mu pomóc?

Zapytał Loki, choć w jego duszy właśnie skakał ze szczęścia. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że otrzyma tak piękny podarunek za zwykły żart na koronacji Thora. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że Odyn może potraktować go, aż tak "okrutnie".

Loki jednak podejrzewał, że może to być kłamstwo, by przetestować jego, a nie Thora. Dlatego zaczął ponownie odpowiednio rozstawiać figury na szachownicy, by w razie chwalebnego powrotu Thora, z wygnania, móc bezproblemowo umieścić siebie jako jego idealny brat, który smucił się jego wygnaniem i robił wszystko by mu pomóc...

Dlatego też, szybko przywołał na twarz, wyraz bardzo podobny do widocznego aktualnie na twarzy Fandrala. Ból i tęsknota, wstyd i złość... mieszały się w nim w odpowiednich ilościach, ukazując Friggdze* obraz tak żałosny, że nawet ona musiała mu uwierzyć. Pochyliła się nad nim obejmując ciasno jego szyję i wtulając go we własną pierś. Gładziła go w pocieszającym geście po włosach i plecach, a Loki z czystym zadowoleniem, wyczarował w swoich oczach lekko lśniące perełki łez. Widział ponad ramieniem matki, jak Volstagg przygląda się mu. Czuł, że jeśli nie rozegra tego wystarczająco dobrze, wojownicy mogą zacząć go podejrzewać o udział w całym tym "wydarzeniu", lub co gorsza o uknucie go.

Loki w myślach rozważał swoje możliwości. Sif z pewnością jako pierwsza weźmie go za winnego. Nigdy się nie lubili, co pozwalało jej spoglądać na niego inaczej niż pozostali. Dlatego był pewien, że to na jej osąd powinien zwracać teraz szczególną uwagę. Tak właśnie planował zrobić.

\- Robiłem co tylko byłem w stanie...

Wyszeptał, wprost do ucha matki, lekko drżącym głosem. Sam sobie przybił piątkę w myślach, widząc wojowników opuszczających wzrok. Wiedział, że uznali obraz, który się przed nimi malował, za prywatny i nie chcieli go niszczyć swoimi wścibskimi spojrzeniami.

\- chroniłem go... wspierałem... doradzałem mu... ale on nigdy nie słuchał...

Mówił dalej, czując jak ramiona Friggi zaczynają lekko drżeć, po czym zaciskają się na nim mocno.

\- Nigdy nie słuchał. Był dokładnie taki sam jak ojciec...

Odpowiedziała mu, po czym odsunęła go od siebie pewnym ruchem. Złożyła na jego czole delikatny pocałunek, po czym gładkimi dłońmi przetarła jego policzki, które nadal były suche lecz nieco zaczerwienione.

\- Zdrowiej, synku...

Poleciła, opuszczając go.

Loki odprowadził ją spojrzeniem, aż do drzwi, po czym poderwał się z łóżka.

\- Nie mogę tu leżeć,kiedy... KIEDY!!...

Powiedział cicho, miotając się po pomieszczeniu, zdenerwowany zrzucił ze stołu kilka ksiąg, dzięki którym uzdrowiciele leczyli go. Wrzasnął z "bólu", który nie rozsadzał już jego ciała, a jego umysł.

\- Musimy coś zrobić...

Powiedział jedynie Fandral, obserwując każdy ruch Lokiego. Dostrzegał w nim szczerą rozpacz i ból, które płonęły w nim samym, wiedział jednak, że mag przeżywa to o wiele bardziej. Sprawa nie dotyczyła jego przyjaciela, a jego brata, jego Króla któremu przysiągł lojalność...

Loki uraczył go jedynie jednym spojrzeniem po czym wypadł z sali niczym burza gradowa. Volstagg i Fandral wymienili spojrzenia, słysząc na korytarzu odgłosy przewracanych przedmiotów.

To musieli przyznać. Loki był o wiele bardziej podobny do Thora niż którykolwiek z nich chciałby przyznać. Zwłaszcza w takich momentach. Oboje czuli, że Thor w takiej chwili zrobił by coś bardzo głupiego i mieli maleńką nadzieję, że Loki tego nie zrobi, że choć on jest w stanie... rozważyć opcje i przygotować plan...

~~~*~~~

Ruszyli do miejsca, w którym zawsze spotykali się po zakończonej bitwie, pijąc, wspominając i radując się ze zwycięstwa. Tym razem jednak panował wśród nich spokój i niemalże namacalny smutek. Nie było z nimi tego, który zawsze powodował największy rozgardiasz, ale i sprawiał, że wszyscy mogli zapomnieć o tej złej stronie bitwy. O poległych kompanach, przelanej krwi, przypadkowych ofiarach i zniszczeniach, a skupić się na samej idei bitwy i zwycięstwie.

\- Powinniśmy byli go powstrzymać...

Zawołał Volstagg, siedzący w swoim miejscu w okręgu. Każdy z nich zajmował powoli swoje miejsce. Tylko Loki wciąż stał przy miejscu Thora, patrząc na nie smutnym wzrokiem. Idealnie odgrywał swoją rolę, którą sam sobie przydzielił. Teraz tylko musiał odpowiednio porozstawiać pozostałych aktorów.

\- Nie było takiej możliwości.

Odpowiedziała mu Sif. Ona również cały czas spoglądała na miejsce Thora, jakby liczyła, że za chwilę po prostu pojawi się na nim, a wszystko co wydarzyło się dotychczas okaże się jedynie głupim żartem Lokiego.

\- Został tylko wygnany. Nie zginął.

Odezwał się wciąż osłabiony Fandral. Na jego barku znajdowało się wiele opatrunków, które miały pomóc mu w regeneracji rany.

\- Nikt z nas by nie przeżył jeśli strażnik nie poinformowałby Odyna dokąd idziemy.

Dokończył mężczyzna. Spoglądając po przyjaciołach. Szukając na ich twarzach potwierdzenia swojej myśli.

\- Ale skąd o tym wiedział?

Spytał Volstagg, wciąż wcierając maść leczniczą w swoje odmrożone ramię.

\- Ja mu powiedziałem.

\- Co? Dlaczego?

Zawołali jednocześnie Fandrall i Volstagg.

\- Strażnik miał go poinformować po naszym wyruszeniu.

Przyznał się.

\- Nigdy nie powinniśmy byli dotrzeć do Jotunheimu... Laufey nigdy nie powinien zobaczyć Thora...

\- Wygadałeś strażnikowi?!

Oskarżył go Volstagg.

\- Musiałem to zrobić!

Bronił się. W jego oczach zaczynał płonąć żar, który idealnie przygotował na tę rozmowę.

\- Thor nie słuchał. Nikogo nie słuchał... Musiałem... musiałem zrobić coś. Cokolwiek! By nie dopuścić do naszej śmierci w lodowych objęciach Jotunów. Ocaliłem nasze życia... Jego również...

Odpowiedział, porzucając obserwację siedziska Thora, zaczynając zamiast tego krążyć po sali. W jego głosie krył się lęk, złość i niezłomność, które trenował idąc w to miejsce spotkań wojowników.

\- Nie wiedziałem... że zostanie ukarany w ten sposób.

Powiedział cicho, szczerze zmęczony. Jego głos tracił na mocy, a ruchy przestawały być energiczne, wyglądał teraz na ospałego i smutnego.

\- Sprzątanie stajni... w ten sposób ojciec zawsze karał go za jego głupotę, czyż nie?

Zagadnął, starając się przywołać na swoją twarz uśmiech, lecz zamiast tego pojawił się jedynie grymas. Jego oczy lśniły ponownie niebezpiecznym blaskiem, dla wojowników wyglądało to jednak jakby miał za chwilę wybuchnąć płaczem.

\- Loki. Musisz przekonać Wszech Ojca do zmiany decyzji.

Odezwała się niespodziewanie Sif, porzucając swoje miejsce. Szybko przemierzyła niewielką odległość dzielącą ją od Lokiego. Stając tuż przy nim nie wyglądała już jak nieustraszona wojowniczka. Jej wargi drżały, a oczy wyrażały jedno - prośbę.

\- Kocham Thora bardziej niż wy wszyscy...

Odpowiedział jej.

\- ale wiesz jaki on jest. Dokładnie taki sam jak Odyn. Arogancki, nierozważny, uparty, zawzięty... On się nie zmieni, tak jak i Odyn nie zmieni raz wydanego wyroku... ale nasz lud potrzebuje kogoś, kogokolwiek, kto będzie w stanie ich zapewnić o tym, że mogą żyć, że są bezpieczni... teraz, gdy nie ma z nami ich obu...

Dokończył, patrząc na nią ze smutkiem.

\- Ta historia... zakończy się łzami...

Powiedział opuszczając salę. Wojownicy jeszcze przez długi czas pozostali w milczeniu. Chcieli wierzyć w przyjaciela, lecz wiedzieli, że Loki zna go o wiele lepiej. Opiekował się nim, ocierał jego łzy gdy ten zranił się jako dziecko. Sif wiedziała, że to właśnie przez wzgląd na przygody Thora Loki tak bardzo przykładał się do magii leczniczej i czarów ochronnych.

Wewnętrznie wszyscy czuli, że Loki ma rację, choć bali się to przyznać. Choć nikt nie wypowiedział tych słów na głos, w myślach każdego z nich pojawiło się jedno zdanie, którego nie byli w stanie się pozbyć.

"Czy Asgard potrzebuje takiego króla?"

Myśląc o Thorze zawsze widzieli go w szale bitewnym, otoczonego martwymi wrogami, lecz nigdy nie wyobrażali go sobie siedzącego na tronie i rozważnie władającego królestwem.

\- Loki... może mieć rację.

W końcu przyznał Hogun. To on jako jego "ochroniarz" czuł się w obowiązku wypowiedzieć swoje myśli na głos. Czuł, że zna go bardzo dobrze i pomimo, że po bitwach bardzo rzadko szedł z nimi świętować, zamiast tego udzielając swojej mocy uzdrowicielom, walczącym o życia pozostałych wojowników, czuł jakby znał go lepiej od innych. Było tak ponieważ najczęściej obserwował Lokiego i choć wiedział, że ten z bólem przyjął koronację Thora to poradził z tym sobie i postanowił dalej chronić swojego brata.

\- Nie... Mimo troski o Asgard przemawia przez niego zazdrość.

Powiedziała Sif. Starając się przekuć swój ból w złość, lęk w siłę i miłość którą czuła do Thora w nienawiść do Lokiego.

\- Powinniśmy być mu wdzięczni. Ocalił nam dziś życia... i to nie tylko raz.

Przerwał jej Volstagg.

\- Laufey twierdził, że w domu Odyna są zdrajcy...

Powiedział, milczący dotychczas Fandral.

\- Mistrz magii mógł sprowadzić kilku Olbrzymów do Asgardu.

Dokończył, zadowolony z siebie, lecz nikt, nawet Sif nie był w stanie w to uwierzyć. Loki był ich towarzyszem, nie przyjacielem, ale walczyli razem. Nie raz powierzali mu swoje życia i ani razu nie zawiódł ich...

\- Loki zawsze lubił... psocić, ale to... nie mógłby!

Wystąpił w jego obronie Hogun. Na wspomnienie o psotach księcia na twarzach wszystkich wojowników na krótką chwilę pojawiło się rozbawienie pomieszane z obrzydzeniem. Każdy z nich nie raz padł ofiarą żartów Lokiego, zwłaszcza w czasie ich dzieciństwa, kiedy to wyśmiewali się z niego gdy zamiast trenować walkę mieczem krążył dookoła z masą książek...

\- Nie. Nie mógłby...

Potwierdziła Sif.

~~~*~~~

Loki ruszył tam gdzie od początku chciał się znaleźć. Do skarbca Odyna, w którym ten zbierał relikty ze wszystkich podbitych przez niego światów. Interesował go jedynie jeden obiekt. Szkatuła Wiecznych Zim, którą ten przywiózł ze sobą z Jotunheimu, niedługo po jego narodzinach.

Wchodząc do pomieszczenia, odprawił kłaniających się przed nim strażników. Nie byli mu potrzebni. Szybko odnalazł poszukiwany obiekt. Szkatuła lśniła nieznanym mu blaskiem, lecz bardziej niż przerażała intrygowała go. Złapał ją w dłonie, pozwalając magii przedmiotu działać. Niebieskiej niczym ciemny ocean, mroźnej niczym prawdziwy Jotunheim, pięknej i strasznej jednocześnie. Nim magia była w stanie wymieszać się z jego własną, do jego uszu dotarł głośny okrzyk od strony schodów.

\- Stój!

To głos Odyna dotarł do niego, przez szczelnie otaczający go kokon magii.

\- Jestem przeklęty?

Spytał drżącym głosem bojąc się odpowiedzi, a jednak pragnąc ją poznać bardziej niż cokolwiek innego na całym otaczającym go świecie.

\- Nie.

Odpowiedział jedynie Odyn.

\- Więc czym jestem?

Zapytał odkładając szkatułę na podest, z której ją zabrał.

\- Jesteś moim synem.

Odpowiedział mu ten, zbliżając się, choć pozostając nadal dość daleko by Loki nie był w stanie go dotknąć, nawet swoją magią.

\- I czym ponad to?

Zapytał ponownie odwracając się do Odyna i wskazując na zanikającą już niebieską barwę swojej skóry.

W myślach odliczał od zera do miliarda, żeby nie uśmiercić mężczyzny przed nim jednym z czarów, które już piekły go wewnętrznie. Chciał użyć choć jednego, albo dwóch, żeby mu pokazać, udowodnić jak bardzo jest potężny, jak bardzo jest w stanie samemu wyciągnąć z niego prawdę. Odetchnął głęboko, wracając do przygotowanego wcześniej w głowie scenariusza tej rozmowy. Wszystko było gotowe. Aktorzy, znaleźli się w odpowiednim składzie w odpowiednim miejscu. Odyn wyglądał na jeszcze słabszego niż po wygnaniu Thora. Wszystko było tak jak zaplanował.

\- Tego dnia w Jotunheim, nie zabrałeś tylko skrzyni, prawda?

Zapytał, choć wewnątrz siebie znał już odpowiedź, to czekał, czekał na to co odpowie mu Odyn.

\- Nie...

Potwierdził ten jedynie, jakby nagle zabrakło mu słów na swoje wielkie górnolotne przemowy. Loki spodziewał się i tego, dlatego sam przygotował swoją przemowę.

\- Po bitwie udałem się do świątyni i znalazłem niemowlę...

Ten kontynuował jednak, cichym smutnym głosem.

\- Było zbyt małe jak na dziecię Olbrzymów... Opuszczone, cierpiące... pozostawiona na śmierć.

Przyznał, spoglądając na Lokiego z cichą prośbą, by ten nie pytał dalej, lecz dostrzegając nieugięty wzrok Lokiego kontynuował. Zdradził mu sekret, którego nie ujawnił nawet Friggdze.

\- Syn Laufy'ego.

\- Laufy'ego?

Zapytał Loki wstrząśnięty, tego nie udało mu się odkryć. Ten niewielki szczegół był... straszny, zły i wstrząsający. Starał się nad sobą panować. To nie był odpowiedni moment żeby odpuścić, zapomnieć o scenariuszu o całych przygotowaniach i pozwolić losowi nieść jego słowa wprost do Odyna. Nie udało mu się jednak w pełni uspokoić.

\- Dlaczego?

Zapytał. Szukając w Odynie jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi.

\- Miałeś ich krew na rękach.

\- Byłeś zaledwie niewinnym dzieckiem...

Bronił się starzec, lecz Loki już był bliski powrotu do równowagi, już dobierał słowa, już gotował cios, który miał wymierzony w Odyna od lat, od momentu gdy ten ogłosił Thora swoim następcą, odbierając mu to co mu się należało. To o czym marzył...

\- Nie... zrobiłeś to celowo. Dlaczego... Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś?

Gdy Odyn milczał nie wytrzymał. Wrzasnął na niego żądając odpowiedzi, jak dzieciak, za któregoOdyn ciągle go miał.

\- Z myślą, by zjednoczyć nasze królestwa. Zawrzeć pokój, trwały sojusz... dzięki tobie, Loki.

Wyznał mu w końcu.

\- Ale to już bez znaczenia.

Zakończył, a jego oczy stały się zimne, niczym lód Jotunheimu. Loki czuł jak coś w nim pęka.

\- Więc byłem tylko kolejnym artefaktem?

Zapytał, hamując swoje magiczne łzy.

\- Czekając w zamknięciu na odpowiedni moment, by zostać wykorzystanym?

\- Przekręcasz me słowa, synu...

Przerwał mu Odyn, lecz Loki był już zbyt blisko, by teraz się zatrzymać.

\- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć kim jestem. Czemu tego nie zrobiłeś? Czemu?!

Zapytał ponownie.

\- Jesteś moim synem. Chciałem cię chronić przed wszystkim co niosła ze sobą prawda...

Odpowiedział jedynie, zmęczony rozmową Odyn.

\- Dlatego, że jestem potworem, którym matki straszą swoje dzieci w nocy?!

Zakrzyknął. Widział całą energię ulatującą z Odyna, widział mrok, który przesłaniał jego oczy, jednak nie zamierzał teraz się wycofać.

\- Już rozumiem, dlaczego zawsze faworyzowałeś Thora. Pomimo tego jak bardzo pragnąłeś bym myślał, że mnie kochasz, nigdy nie byłeś w stanie choćby wyobrazić sobie Lodowego Olbrzyma na tronie Asgardu!

Wraz z tymi słowami znalazł się nad Odynem, który pokonany słabością opadł na schody do skarbca. Wyciągał dłoń w stronę Lokiego i jego niemalże martwe usta zdawały się szeptać "Nie synu..." lecz Loki nie zwracał na to uwagi. Skończył dopiero gdy Wszech Ojciec opadł niczym martwy. Jego oko zamknęło się, a energia otaczająca go, słaba i stara zdawała się zasnąć. Już nie szumiała w jego uszach, gdy stał przy nim. Teraz Odyn spał, tak jak i spała cała jego magia i energia, która miała swój początek w nim.

Nie przerywając swojej gry, nawet na sekundę, opadł na kolana przy ciele Odyna. Szybko przywołał do siebie pozostałości swojej magii po czym otoczył nią mężczyznę. Jego ciało pulsowało, żyło lecz jego duch znajdował się jakby daleko od niego, w zupełnie innym świecie.

\- Straże!

Krzyknął używając całej swojej mocy by "pomóc" Odynowi.

\- Pomocy!

Mężczyźni w złotych zbrojach szybko wbiegli do sali, po czym jeden z nich nie pytając o nic pognał w stronę lecznicy po uzdrowicieli. Ci przybyli równie szybko po czym zabrali Odyna, nie zezwalając Lokiemu iść z nimi...

~~~*~~~

Książę krążył zdenerwowany dookoła łoża Odyna, otoczonego złotą poświatą która pomagała mu regenerować energię.

\- Ile to może trwać, matko?

Zapytał, nie przerywając swojego "spaceru".

\- Nie wiem... Odyn długo z tym zwlekał... Zwykle spał kilka lat, lecz nie robił tego odkąd się urodziliście... To zbyt długo, nawet jak na niego...

Frigga siedziała przy mężu roztaczając wokół siebie swoją własną magię. Podtrzymując przy jej użyciu tarczę obronną, którą ochraniała Odyna.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedzieliście?

Zapytał, starając się zapanować nad szalejącymi w nim uczuciami.

\- Odyn... nie chciał cię skrzywdzić Loki, jednak obawiał się zniszczenia, strachu i nienawiści, którą mogła przynieść ci prawda. Mogła przynieść nam wszystkim...

Powiedziała odnajdując dłoń syna i przyciągając go za nią do siebie.

\- Wiem, że cierpisz teraz Loki. Twój brat został skazany na wygnanie, twój ojciec zapadł w sen pozostawiając na twoich ramionach całe królestwo oraz wojnę, którą oni rozpętali... ale ja wiem, że sobie z tym poradzisz Loki. Wiem, że jesteś w stanie to zrobić.

Zapewniła go, zmuszając go by usiadł obok niej.

\- Jesteś o wiele mądrzejszy od nich, jesteś w stanie znaleźć lepsze wyjście z tej sytuacji niż miecz. Wiem, że potrafisz i będę cię wspierać we wszystkich decyzjach jakie podejmiesz...

\- Ale nie ogłosisz mnie królem.

Dokończył, smutnym głosem. Nie musiała odpowiadać. Oboje wiedzieli, że miał rację tylko Odyn i lud Asgardu mogli ogłosić następcę i już to zrobili, wyznaczyli na niego Thora.

\- Zajmę się wszystkim matko...

Powiedział jedynie, żegnając się z nią krótkim uściskiem po czym ruszył w stronę sali tronowej. Musiał wszystko dobrze zaplanować...

~~~*~~~

Chciał usiąść na tronie, lecz nie mógł. Wiedział, że strażnicy nic by na to nie powiedzieli, znali swoje miejsce, lecz przyjaciele jego brata, którzy z pewnością niedługo przyjdą błagać Wszech ojca o zgodę na sprowadzenie Thora... oni uznali by go za próżnego i mogli by zacząć wątpić w niego.

Dlatego właśnie zamiast na tronie Loki usiadł na schodach prowadzących do niego z księgą na kolanach oraz włócznią Odyna przy boku. Był gotowy. Teraz tylko czekał na "gości".

Nie minęło dużo czasu gdy do jego uszu dotarł odgłos czterech par stóp.

\- Wszech Ojcze, musimy pomówić.

Zaczęła, jak zawsze pewna siebie Sif. Zatrzymała się jednak zdziwiona spostrzegając Lokiego, a nie Odyna.

\- Przyjaciele...

Zaczął Loki, podnosząc się z podłogi i otrzepując nieco szatę, lecz Fandrall nie dał mu dokończyć choć zdania.

\- Gdzie jest Odyn?

Zapytał. Porzucając szybko służalczą pozę, którą przybierał gdy stawał przed obliczem króla.

\- Ojciec... zapadł w sen Odyna.

Odpowiedział szybko zamykając księgę i wychodząc im naprzeciw. Wszystko działo się dokładnie tak jak zaplanował. Co do najmniejszego szczegółu. Teraz musiał jedynie zadbać jeszcze by Thor jakimś cudem nie powrócił z wygnania i wszystko będzie tak jak powinno być. Wiedział, że teraz wszystko mogło być jego...

\- Matka obawia się, że może się już nigdy nie wybudzić... jest teraz przy nim... podtrzymuje bariery...

Wytłumaczył, spodziewając się tego o co mogą prosić.

\- Loki... czy mówiłeś z Odynem o Thorze zanim...

Zapytał Volstagg obrzucając niepewnym spojrzeniem całe pomieszczenie.

\- Tak... i nie...

Odpowiedział, ponownie otwierając księgę.

\- Odyn zesłał Thora na jedną z planet, lecz nie wiem, na którą musimy sprawdzić wszystkie...

Otworzył księgę na mapie planet, o których mówił.

\- Nie mogę cofnąć jego wyroku... Odyn odebrał mu moc oraz pozycję, co oznacza, że nie będzie w stanie podnieść młota by się bronić.

\- Jest całkowicie bezbronny...

Odezwał się, milczący dotychczas Hogun.

\- Tak... jak dziecko we mgle.

\- Hogun ty przeszukasz Vanaheim, znasz tą planetę od dziecka, jestem pewien, że poradzisz sobie samodzielnie. Fandralu... nadal jesteś ranny, dlatego chciałbym, żebyś zajął się zbadaniem Alfheim. Volstaggu tobie powierzam poszukiwania na Nidavellir.

Zamknął księgę. Odetchnął głęboko szykując się na większą przeprawę.

\- A ja? Gdzie ja mam się udać?

Zapytała Sif z jawnym oburzeniem.

\- Chcę... proszę cię żebyś została tutaj.

Powiedział powoli. Wiedział jak działa zaufanie i jak bardzo dobrze może pozwolić sobie na późniejsze manipulowanie nią, jeśli teraz okaże jej odrobinę "łaski".

\- Thor od dawna był generałem naszych wojsk, teraz gdy go zabrakło... jedynie tobie mogę powierzyć to zadanie Sif. Jedynie ciebie mogę prosić byś broniła mego Ojca i Matki, byś chroniła królestwo, gdy ja... będę szukał tego głupca po pozostałych pięciu planetach.

Kobieta zamilkła na chwilę, jakby rozważając jego słowa, po czym przytaknęła krótko.

\- Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg... weźcie ze sobą kilku strażników. Nie wzbudzajcie podejrzeń liczebnością, ale i nie podróżujcie samotnie, nigdy nie możecie być pewni tego co może was spotkać w odległych krainach...

Polecił wojownikom, po czym odchodząc ukłonił się delikatnie przed Sif, pozostawiając ją w sali tronowej. Widział w jej oczach chęć zniszczenia czegoś, ale i powoli gasnący żar. Prawie oswoił lwicę, nad którą nawet Thor nie był w stanie w całości władać.

Był z siebie niesamowicie zadowolony.

Gotowy do podróży postanowił najpierw odwiedzić te planety, na które Ojciec nie zesłał by Thora. Svartalfheim i Muspelheim były wymarłe i opustoszałe, a Niflheim był miejscem gdzie królowali umarli. Loki podejrzewał, że Odyn nawet będąc wściekłym nie zesłał by na nie Thora, więc pozostawała jedna planeta, którą prawdziwie musiał przeszukać... Midgard.

~~~*~~~

Odnalezienie Thora było proste jak wyczarowanie sztyletu, którym chciałby dźgnąć go w serce gdy tylko go zobaczył, lecz nie zrobił tego. Choć na całej planecie czuć było setki, a nawet miliony maleńkich, słabiutkich pulsujących żyć, to odnalezienie tego, w którym jeszcze niedawno pulsowała boska magia nie sprawiło Lokiemu żadnych trudności.

Podążył za nim, po czym rozpoczął dyskretne poszukiwania Thora. Musiał go znaleźć i zobaczyć, żeby być w stanie opowiedzieć wszystko w jak najprawdziwszy sposób.

Znalazł go... w dziwnym, maleńkim pomieszczeniu, więzionego przez ludzi. Czuł wszystkie emocje, które z niego emanowały, smutek i żal, zawód i nienawiść... Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu znajdował się dziwnie sztywny i nudny mężczyzna, któremu Loki, dla samej zasady, miał wielką ochotę przywalić w twarz. Nie zrobił tego, choć zapisał sobie, by dokonać tego w najbliższej przyszłości.

Gdy tylko ten wyszedł z pokoju Loki ujawnił swoją obecność przed bratem.

\- Thor... bracie...

Powiedział cicho przyglądając się mu. W, nadal wielkim i muskularnym, ciele blondyna nie pozostała nawet odrobina boskiej mocy.

\- Loki co tu robisz?

\- Musiałem się z tobą zobaczyć...

Odpowiedział. Czuł w kościach, że Odyn mógł coś zaplanować, coś ukryć, w jakiś sposób spróbować go przechytrzyć, dlatego zrobił to co prawdziwie tęskniący i martwiący się brat powinien zrobić. Przytulił Thora tak jak w dzieciństwie, nim pomiędzy nimi znalazł się tron i wybór następcy...

\- Co się stało? Mów...

Poprosił Thor, gdy tylko Loki odsunął się od niego.

\- Jeśli nadal gniewa się o Jotunheim, mogę mu wszystko wytłumaczyć...

Zaczął lecz Loki przerwał mu.

\- Ojciec zapadł w sen... Wielu mówi, że już się nie obudzi.

Odpowiedział obserwując emocje zmieniające się na twarzy Thora. Sam prezentował sobą idealny obraz głęboko odczuwanego smutku i delikatnej radości na wierzchu jego duszy. Tak właśnie wyglądałby człowiek udręczony losem ojca i jednocześnie szczęśliwy z ponownego spotkania brata. Był tego pewien...

\- Co? Jak...

\- Twoja kara, zagrożenie nową wojną... to było dla niego zbyt wielkim ciężarem... nie dał rady udźwignąć tego na własnych barkach...

Odpowiedział mu, odpowiednio posmucając swoje oczy.

\- Nie obwiniaj się... Wiem, że go kochasz, wszyscy go kochamy... powtarzałem mu to prosząc o cofnięcie twojego wyroku, bracie, lecz on nie słuchał. Nigdy nie słuchał... Zupełnie jak ty.

Spróbował lekko zażartować na końcu Loki, lecz Thor bez problemu dostrzegł w jego oczach smutek.

\- Czy mogę wrócić do domu?

Zapytał Thor, próbując choć trochę zmienić kierunek w którym zmierzała ta rozmowa.

\- Przejąłem obowiązki króla, Thor, ale nawet ja... nie jestem w stanie cofnąć wyroku Odyna. Jesteś człowiekiem, śmiertelnikiem, bracie, a tylko bogowie mają wstęp do Asgardu.

Powiedział klękając koło niego, delikatnie objął go ramieniem za szyję przytulając go do siebie.

\- Przepraszam bracie...

Wyszeptał.

\- Razem... razem coś wymyślimy...

Odpowiedział Thor również obejmując go ramieniem. Jego porażająca siła, dzięki której wcześniej mógł niemalże miażdżyć kości Lokiego zniknęła, przez co mógł go jedynie poklepać po plecach.

\- Tak. Razem coś wymyślimy bracie...

Powiedział Loki wplątując się z uścisku.

\- Czy potrzebujesz czegoś Thor?

\- Nie... mam wszystko czego mi potrzeba w tej chwili bracie. Jednak proszę, odwiedź mnie w przyszłości...

\- Zawsze będę na wyciągnięcie dłoni. Nie zapominaj, że Heimdall zawsze patrzy.

Zażartował, próbując powstrzymać cisnące się mu do oczu łzy. Uwielbiał magię, która pozwalała mu robić z ludzi tak wielkich idiotów.

~~~*~~~

Szybko powrócił do Asgardu, gdzie w sali tronowej czekali już na niego pozostali wojownicy. Wszyscy mieli smutne miny, jednak to wyraz twarzy Lokiego przeraził ich.

\- Żyje czy już umarł?

Zapytał Hogun wychodząc przed szereg przyjaciół by jako pierwszy przywitać się z Lokim.

\- Żyje... lecz nigdy nie wróci.

Powiedział, po czym musiał zaczekać chwilę nim mógł wyjaśnić czego dowiedział się na ziemi.

\- Odyn nie tylko go wygnał. Pozbawił go mocy, wszelkiej mocy i uczynił śmiertelnikiem. Thor Gromowładny, Bóg Piorunów, już nie istnieje. Został jedynie Thor, uwięziony w Midgardzie...

Powiedział, przez zaciśnięte gardło.

\- Co z tym zrobimy?

Zapytała Sif, szukając wsparcia u towarzyszy, choć tak naprawdę liczyła, że to Loki znajdzie zaraz rozwiązanie ich problemu, przywróci Thorowi moc i posadzi na tronie, po czym wszyscy będą mogli spokojnie wrócić do największego problemu, wojny z Lodowymi Olbrzymami...

\- Nie wiem... Moja magia nie jest w stanie nic tu zdziałać... Możemy... jedynie chronić go.

Powiedział, szukając oznak sprzeciwu na twarzach wojowników.

\- I co dalej? Mamy czekać, aż umrze ze starości?

Zapytała Sif oburzona.

\- To może być jedyna opcja... Nie jestem w stanie walczyć z magią Odyna!

Odpowiedział jej Loki, czerwieniejąc nieco na twarzy. Idealnie odgrywał rolę rozgniewanego i jednocześnie zawiedzionego. Chciał sam sobie pogratulować idealnego przygotowania scenerii, rozłożenia pionków oraz ostatecznie - idealnie odegranej sceny.

Sif straciła szybko całą pewność siebie, nikt nie był w stanie walczyć z magią Odyna i wszyscy o tym wiedzieli... Liczyli, sami nawet nie wiedzieli na co, że Loki ponownie ich uratuje? że wyciągnie ich z opałów tak jak to zawsze robił?

\- To nie czas i miejsce... Fandralu, Vilstaggu proszę udajcie się do Midgardu i ochraniajcie Thora, z daleka, tak by was nie widział... Jeśli nie będziemy w stanie mu pomóc... chciałbym żeby ułożył sobie życie w tym miejscu na nowo. Wasza obecność z pewnością mu w tym nie pomoże, ale przynajmniej uspokoi mnie...

Polecił, po czym osunął się, ponownie, na schody prowadzące do tronu Odyna.

\- Teraz ty jesteś królem Loki.

Powiedział Hogun stojący przy nim.

\- Powinieneś zająć należne ci miejsce.

Polecił, na co Loki zareagował jedynie zirytowanym prychnięciem.

\- Nigdy nie będę królem.

Powiedział.

\- Królem jest Odyn, a jego następcą Thor. Ja... jestem jedynie synem króla i bratem przyszłego władcy, który posprząta bałagan, który oni rozpętali, po czym usunie się ponownie w cień... tam gdzie moje miejsce.

Powiedział, głosem przepełnionym bólem, tak bardzo, że nawet Sif drgnęła poruszona. Nigdy nie myślała o tym w ten sposób. Nigdy nie czuła tego co czuł Loki. Nigdy nawet nie podejrzewała, że ogłoszenie Thora następcą tronu mogło go tak bardzo zranić.

Nie będąc do końca pewną czy to co robi jest mądre, położyła dłoń na ramieniu Lokiego.

\- Ja uważam, że powinieneś zostać królem, przynajmniej do czasu gdy Odyn się nie obudzi.

Powiedziała.

\- Ludzie potrzebują ciągłości władzy.

\- Poczucia bezpieczeństwa, w tych trudnych czasach...

Powiedzieli, pewni swoich słów. Żadne z nich nie zdawało sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że Loki samodzielnie włożył im te słowa w usta i kazał im tylko czekać odpowiedniego momentu, by wydobyć się na wolność. Dobrego momentu by je wymówić.

I zrobili to. Dokładnie to czego Loki oczekiwał. Przez chwilę był naprawdę dumny ze swoich marionetek. Zalewie przez moment po czym spostrzegł dziwny uśmieszek na ustach Sif.

\- No chyba, że nie chcesz... wtedy ja zgarnę to siedzonko!

Zawołała wskakując po dwa stopnie do góry, by zatrzymać się pół kroku przed tronem. Loki obserwował ją z dołu, zastanawiając się co miał oznaczać ten przejaw dziecinności z jej strony. Podniósł się jednak po chwili.

\- W dzieciństwie zawsze go pragnąłem...

Zaczął cicho, wchodząc powoli na kolejne stopnie.

\- później byłem gotów walczyć o niego z Thorem, lecz gdy mnie go pozbawiono uznałem, że tak musiało być, że tak ktoś zaplanował, że coś innego było mi przeznaczone...

Opowiadał smutnym głosem, odpowiednio dobierając do historii wyraz twarzy.

\- a teraz... gdy mam go na wyciągnięcie ręki, czuję jedynie obrzydzenie i niechęć, ponieważ nie w takich okolicznościach, nie w taki sposób chciałem go zdobyć... Nie w taki sposób.

Zakończył siadając na podłodze, w taki sposób, że opierał się o tron plecami. Nie zasiadł na nim jednak. Po chwili poczuł jak po jego prawej i lewej stronie ktoś opada na podłogę.

\- Wiemy o tym... wszyscy wiedzą.

Powiedziała Sif, po raz pierwszy od stuleci obejmując ramieniem Lokiego. Ona - niesamowita wojowniczka, która była w stanie pokonać stu mężczyzn w pojedynkę podczas bitwy, próbowała udzielić mu wsparcia. Właśnie w tym momencie Loki poczuł, że jego marionetki zdecydowanie zbyt bardzo wczuwają się w role, które im przyznał... Nie martwił się tym jednak. Wiedział, że jeszcze może się ich pozbyć... 


	2. Chapter 2

Gdy wrota Bifrostu zamknęły się za nim nie czekając na nic ruszył w stronę świątyni. Tej samej, w której podczas poprzedniej wizyty na Jotunheimie, jeszcze z Thorem przy boku, odnaleźli Laufy'ego. Tym razem również tam był. Rozpostarty na tronie, jak przystało na prawdziwego króla.

\- Witaj królu Lodowych Olbrzymów.

Przywitał go, nie zsiadając z konia.

\- Witaj i ty, inny pośród Asów.

Zagadnął do niego Olbrzym nie wykazując najmniejszego zdziwienia jego obecnością w tym miejscu. Loki wiedział, że ten będzie się spodziewać jego wizyty, dlatego wszystko dobrze zaplanował.

\- Przybywam tu nie w swoim imieniu, lecz jako przedstawiciel Asgardu, królu. Działania pewnego chłopca, który już został ukarany przez Wszech Ojca, spowodowały, że nasze królestwa wstąpiły na wojenną ścieżkę. Zakończmy to Laufey.

Powiedział pewnym siebie głosem, dbając o to, by ani przez moment nie okazać prawdziwych uczuć. Wiedział, że stworzenie odpowiedniego scenariusza tego spotkania mogło mu nie wystarczyć, nigdy wcześniej nie próbował tego, dlatego nie mógł przewidzieć reakcji olbrzyma. Ze zdziwieniem jednak spostrzegł, po chwili, pojawiający się na twarzy Laufeya uśmiech.

\- I jak chcesz tego dokonać, skoro nawet wielki Wszech Ojciec nie zaszczycił mnie swoją obecnością, Asgardczyku?

\- Proponuję...

Zawiesił na chwilę głos, rozglądając się dyskretnie dookoła. Szukał innych Olbrzymów, ochrony Laufy'ego, i nie zawiódł się. Dookoła nich, schowanych za skałami czaiło się wielu Olbrzymów. Najbardziej jednak zdziwił go widok istot, których nigdy wcześniej nie widział na tej planecie. Kobiet...

\- połączenie naszych królestw wiecznym i nierozerwalnym paktem pokojowym, przypieczętowanym poprzez małżeństwo twojego potomka Laufey oraz potomka Odyna.

Oznajmił i czekał. Długo jednak nie musiał wstrzymywać oddechu ze zdenerwowania, by poznać opinię Olbrzyma na ten temat.

Laufey wybuchnął śmiechem tak niespodziewanie, że Loki niemalże spadł ze swojego wierzchowca. Nie zdążył jednak rzucić się do ucieczki, ponieważ jak uważał, śmiech króla Olbrzymów oznaczał odrzucenie jego propozycji. Pomylił się jednak.

\- Niech więc tak będzie.

Oznajmił jedynie mężczyzna, po czym wykonując dziwny ruch dłonią sprawił, że z pośród otaczających ich olbrzymów jeden, a właściwie jedna, wyszła naprzód. Szybkim krokiem pokonała odległość oddzielającą ją od Laufy'ego po czym przyklęknęła na ziemi.

Laufy wskazał na nią dłonią, po czym powrócił wzrokiem do Lokiego.

\- Weźmiesz moją najmłodszą córkę. Sygin stanie się twoją żoną, a będziemy mogli mówić o pokoju.

\- Niech więc tak będzie Laufy.

Zgodził się Loki oszołomiony, obserwując istotę. Był tym widokiem niesamowicie zaintrygowany nigdy wcześniej nie widział niczego podobnego. Choć jej ciało, tak jak wszystkich otaczających go Olbrzymów, było niebieskawe to w żaden sposób nie przypominało mężczyzn. Wyglądała na delikatną i młodą, a jej czerwone włosy opadały aż do ziemi, przypominając bardziej jak stworzony z najdroższych materiałów płaszcz niż włosy. Jej oczy, choć równie czerwone co pozostałych Olbrzymów, śmiały się radosne i ciekawe. Odziana była w delikatnie prześwitujący materiał, który przypominał Lokiemu utkany z mrozu, a w dłoni dzierżyła wielki lodowy łuk, który teraz, leżąc na ziemi wydawał się być nawet większy od niej samej.

\- Niech tak będzie...

Powtórzył, kłaniając jej się krótko, po czym zawrócił konia, by wrócić do Asgardu. Całą drogę do Bifrostu nie był w stanie wyrzucić z głowy jednak obrazu kobiety. Nie tak to zaplanował. Chciał poinformować Laufy'ego o propozycji pokoju i małżeństwie, po czym pokazać mu swoją twarz i oznajmić, że to on jest potomkiem Laufy'ego, później chciał zaproponować którąś kobietę z Asgardu... jednak Laufygo zaskoczył go... Sygin... była niewiadomą, którą jak najszybciej musiał poznać.

Pojawiając się ponownie w Asgardzie wyrzucił to wydarzenie z umysłu. Tam również czekało na niego wiele zadań do wykonania.

\- Czy coś zwróciło twoją uwagę Heimdallu?

Spytał zeskakując z konia.

\- Był... zadziwiająco chętny do zawarcia paktów...

Stwierdził mężczyzna, cały czas mając spojrzenie w przeciwległej ścianie, choć tak naprawdę jego wzrok mógł padać w tej chwili na każde miejsce w przestrzeni.

\- możliwe, że coś knuje.

\- Czy mógłbyś mieć dla mnie na nią oko?

Zapytał mając już w głowie zarys planu jak rozwiązać tą sytuację.

\- Tak, królu.

Zgodził się strażnik.

\- Nie ja...

Zaczął lecz przerwał po krótkiej chwili.

\- tak, Heimdallu, z pewnością znów masz rację... powinienem przestać się tego wypierać, czyż nie?

Powiedział opuszczając pomieszczenie. Powolnym spacerem wrócił do pałacu opracowując cały plan tak by niczego mu nie brakowało do perfekcji. Prawie wszystko było już gotowe.

Thor z radością spędzał czas na ziemi ze swoją ukochaną Jane, Fandral i Volstagg pilnowali go na zmianę coraz bardziej zaczynając czuć obrzydzenie do aktualnej egzystencji byłego już, na szczęście, przyjaciela i księcia Asgardu. Odyn od tygodni przebywał we śnie, a zaprzyjaźniony medyk pilnował go cały czas, dbając by przypadkiem nie zaczęło mu się poprawiać. Frigga dbała o starca pilnując go niemalże przez cały czas, a Loki mógł wreszcie zasiąść na tronie, nadal udając zawstydzenie i niekiedy uciekając z pałacu by wszyscy uważali, że to co się aktualnie dzieje wcale nie jest spełnieniem jego marzeń. Nie przesiadywał przy ojcu, choć dbał o to by wracająca ze swoich komnat o poranku matka dostrzegała go, co kilka dni, opuszczającego salę, w której ten spał.

Wszystko było idealnie, a za niedługo miał zakończyć konflikt między Jounheimem, a Asgardem. Wiedział, że zażegnywanie sporów to coś za co zwykli mieszkańcy kochali swoich królów, dlatego miał zamiar to zrobić, choćby musiał przywitać w Asgardzie Lodową Olbrzymkę...

"Bardzo piękną Olbrzymkę..."

Pomyślał, nim był w stanie powstrzymać siebie samego. Zaśmiał się uświadamiając sobie na czym właśnie samego siebie przyłapał. Zaczynał przyzwyczajać się do myśli, że za niedługo będzie mieć kogoś przy swoim boku. Loki z delikatnym dreszczem ekscytacji zaczął ponownie rozstawiać figury na odpowiednich pozycjach. Podejrzewał, że może to być już ostatnia partia, podczas której będzie musiał, aż tak dokładnie obserwować całą planszę...

~~~*~~~

Zniecierpliwienie i ekscytacja mieszały się w Lokim proporcjonalnie gdy krążył po sali tronowej. Nie mógł usiąść, nie mógł znieść tego oczekiwania. To dziś do Asgardu miała przybyć Sygin i choć do uroczystości zaślubin pozostawał ponad miesiąc, miał to być czas ciągłych przygotowań oraz rozdzielenia. To dziś podczas oficjalnego przedstawienia dziewczyny jego matce oraz ludowi Asgardu mógł ją zobaczyć ponownie. Pierwszy raz od kilku miesięcy.

Loki czuł, że od ich pierwszego, zaledwie kilku minutowego, spotkania podczas którego nie zamienili ze sobą nawet dwóch słów zaczął ją idealizować w swoich myślach. Choć początkowo jej pojawienie się zupełnie zniszczyło przygotowany przez niego spektakl, a wszystko było już idealnie przygotowane, z dnia na dzień odnajdywał nowe plusy tej sytuacji. Tak długo jak Odyn pozostawał we śnie miał czas na utworzenie nowej dynastii. Wiedział, że nikt nie będzie żądał oddanie władzy w ręce Odyna, nawet jeśli wybudził by się ze swojego snu, jeśli to Loki zapewniłby im ciągłość władzy, a to mógł mu dać jedynie potomek.

Loki uciekł w odmęty swoich myśli, nadal krążąc niespokojnie po sali.

\- Wystarczy!

Zatrzymał się dopiero słysząc głos Sif, tuż przy swoim uchu.

\- Co? O co ci znowu chodzi Sif?

Zapytał, choć tak naprawdę nie interesowało go to co krążyło wojowniczce po głowie. Gdy ta zacisnęła swoje dłonie na jego ramionach, Loki zaczął bardzo szybko przeglądać wspomnienia w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek czym mógłby ostatnio zdenerwować Sif. Gdy nic takiego nie znalazł, westchnął ciężko, krzyżując swoje spojrzenie z jej. Wydała mu się wściekła, ale jednocześnie zadziwiająco szczęśliwa.

\- Heimdall przesłał meldunek. Posłańcy wyruszyli po twoją... królową.

Zakomenderowała energicznie. Loki strzepnął jej dłonie po czym powrócił do energicznego krążenia po sali.

\- Zaraz tu będzie. Zaraz tu będzie!

Nuciła cicho pod nosem Sif. Loki nie był w stanie uwierzyć jak bardzo wojowniczka zmieniła się od odejścia Thora. Gdy jej ukochany został wygnany początkowo rozpaczała, ale gdy zobaczyła co też w Midgardzie wyprawia Thor, ekspresowo przeszła przez fazy smutku, zwodu, płaczu i wyparcia, aż w końcu udało jej się odbudować swój światopogląd, opierając go tym razem na Lokim. Co zdecydowanie wyszło jej na zdrowie. Loki nawet nie próbując jej niczego uczyć, pokazał jej jak czerpać radość z chwil, jak podrzucić wartownikom bardzo intrygujące prezenty po czym uciekać z szybkością światła, a kobieta bardzo szybko przejęła po nim obowiązek doprowadzania żołnierzy, co najmniej dwa razy w tygodniu, do szewskiej pasji.

\- Zaraz tu będzie! Zaraz tu będzie!

Podśpiewywała krocząc krok w krok za Lokim z wrednym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Gdy Loki zatrzymała się na chwilę, zrobiła to samo po czym wznowiła marsz gdy i on to zrobił. Loki długo nie wytrzymał jej zabawy.

\- Wystarczy Sif! Masz mi coś do powiedzenia, to to zrób, a nie...

Zawołał, zatrzymując się nagle i odwracając z stronę kobiety. Ta jedynie przez milisekundę wydawała się zdziwiona jego wybuchem, po czym na jej twarzy zagościł wszystkowiedzący wyraz.

\- Naprawdę ci się spodobała, czyż nie, Loki?

Zapytała, szybko pokonując dzielącą ich odległość. Mężczyzna przez chwilę ważył słowa przed wypowiedzeniem ich. Ostatni scenariusz i ostatnia scena przygotowawcza do wielkiego finału była już na wyciągnięcie jego ręki - czuł to, dlatego nie był pewien na ile może sobie pozwolić w stosunku do wojowniczki. Choć poznał ją wystarczająco dobrze przez lata, które spędzili wspólnie przy boku Thora, oraz teraz, gdy ta była lojalna jemu, nadal nie był pewien czy w chwili próby poparła by go bez zawahania czy podążyła by jednak za jego przeciwnikami... których już teraz planował popisowo zniszczyć.

\- Jest... naszą możliwością na zażegnanie sporu z Jotunami... myślę, że samo to sprawia, że jej wartość jest... bardzo wysoka.

Odpowiedział jedynie. Szybko wyjrzał przez drzwi, którymi już za chwilę miała przejść jego przyszła królowa oraz jego poddani - Asgardczycy, którzy utworzyli dla niej konwój już przy Tęczowym Moście. Czekał niecierpliwie, choć starał się nie krążyć już nerwowo po sali, by nie narazić się na dalsze przytyki ze strony Sif.

Na ulicy nagle zrobiło się o wiele głośniej, co było jasnym sygnałem dla Lokiego by w trybie natychmiastowym znaleźć się na tronie i wyglądać na odpowiednio znudzonego, a jednak uprzejmego. Szybko to zrobił, rzucając Sif ostatnie, wiele mówiące, spojrzenie, na co ta ukłoniła się przed nim lekko. W tej chwili nie był jej przyjacielem, ani towarzyszem broni, był jej królem, któremu musiała być w pełni posłuszna.

W sali tronowej zabrzmiał gong, po czym z ukrytych komnat i korytarzy zaczęli wkraczać strażnicy i odświętnie ubrani wojownicy. Czwórka wojowników, z Sif na czele, powoli wkroczyli za nimi, po czym zajęli przynależne im miejsce. Przy boku króla, chroniąc go i osłaniając przed wszystkim co mogło by mu zagrozić.

Nie musieli czekać długo. Orszak przyszłej królowej powoli, z towarzyszącymi im dźwiękami muzyki, zaczął zapełniać salę. Strażnicy stali w rzędzie na samym środku sali, tworząc przejście, którym mogła kroczyć bez problemu jedynie jedna osoba. Gdy wszyscy przybyli zajęli już swoje miejsca, stłoczeni po dwóch stronach sali, w drzwiach pojawiła się jedyna, na którą król tak naprawdę oczekiwał.

Miała na sobie suknię z niemalże białego materiału z pod którego prześwitywał kształt jej niebieskiego ciała. Jej czerwone włosy spływały swobodnie po obu stronach jej twarzy, okalając ją niczym płomienie, po czym związane zostały, na wysokości jej piersi, dwoma grubymi, niebieskimi wstęgami. Jej twarz ukryta była za woalką, choć nie utrudniała ona Lokiemu dostrzeżenia jej pięknych oczu.

Król wstał z tronu gdy ta ruszyła przygotowanym dla niej przejściem, powoli, udając stoicki spokój i brak pośpiechu, zaczął schodzić po schodach prowadzących do jego tronu. Olbrzymka również szła wolno, nie rozglądając się na boki, tylko obserwując szkarłatny dywan pod jej stopami, o kolorze niemalże identycznym z jej włosami.

Loki jako pierwszy pokonał schody, dlatego gdy kobiecie udało się do niego dołączyć, czekał już na nią. Wymienili jedynie spojrzenia i delikatne uśmiechy, po czym odwrócili się w stronę tłumu by dokończyć uroczystość.

\- Mam zaszczyt przedstawić wam, moją przyszłą małżonkę, Lady Sigyn, księżniczkę Jotunheimu, córkę Laufeya króla Lodowych Olbrzymów. Proszę byście przywitali ją ciepło w naszym domu - Asgardzie.

Powiedział Loki nie martwiąc się właściwie tym czy koś go słyszy. Tradycji ślubnej stało się za dość, więc teraz mógł wrócić do wcześniejszych zajęć, tym razem mając jednak w myślach i przed oczyma za każdym razem gdy tylko je zamykał, obraz pięknej Olbrzymki.

Nie wymienili już nawet spojrzeń, kiedy cała chmara dwórek, które zostały wybrane przez jego matkę, pojawiły się dookoła Sigyn. Zaczęły radośnie szczebiotać, jak przystało na tak młode dziewczyny, po czym ponownie z towarzyszącym jej śpiewem i muzyką Olbrzymka opuściła salę. Tym razem jednak bocznymi drzwiami, prowadzącymi do jej nowego domu...

~~~*~~~

Dwa dni później Loki musiał z całą pewnością przyznać, że nie je w stanie skupić się na niczym: ani na starych księgach, które postanowił przeczytać, ani na przygotowywaniach ostatniego scenariuszu, ani nawet na leżącym przed nim magicznym sześcianie, który co chwilę wyrzucał z siebie niesamowite pokłady mocy.

Westchnął zirytowany, zamykając oczy ze znużenia. Szybko je jednak otworzył, kiedy zamajaczył mu w nich oraz Olbrzymki. Starał się cały czas tak ją nazywać w myślach. Olbrzymką, nie Sigyn, ponieważ to pozwalało mu pamiętać, że cały czas jest w Asgardzie na polecenie Laufeya i że cały czas może coś knuć.

\- Przestań się zadręczać...

Usłyszał cichy głos matki, dochodzący z za regału, przy którym siedział. Skulił się nieco na podłodze, przyciągając swoje kolana bliżej klatki piersiowej. Kobieta nie przejęła się tym jedna. Podeszła do mężczyzny, po czym opadła obok niego, obejmując go ramieniem.

\- twoje mroczne przewidywania niczego nie zmienią.

Zapewniła go.

\- Ale mogą pozwolić mi przewidzieć ruchy wroga...

Odpowiedział, podnosząc na nią zmęczone spojrzenie. Kobieta przytuliła go do siebie mocno.

\- Czy czujesz, że będziesz z nią szczęśliwy?

Zapytała, lecz nie czekając na odpowiedź kontynuowała.

\- Czy uważasz, że jest tym czego szukasz? Czy chcesz by była z tobą na zawsze?

\- Ja...

Loki przerwał samemu nie będąc pewnym co chciał powiedzieć.

\- Nikt nie zmusi cię Loki do tego związku. Wiem, co mówiłam wcześniej, że wieżę, że znajdziesz inny sposób niż miecz i topór, lecz... nie spodziewałam się tego...

\- To najlepsze wyjście.

\- Najlepsze dla naszych poddanych...

Potwierdziła, przeczesując dłonią jego ciemne, coraz dłuższe włosy.

\- ale czy dla ciebie?

Zamilkli na chwilę. Słowa kobiety wisiały między nimi, ciężkie a jednak potrzebne.

Loki sam nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie, choć szukał jej w księgach i w samym sobie, nie był w stanie jej udzielić. Wiedział na czym polega małżeństwo - na zaufaniu, szacunku, bliskości i miłości, lecz nie był pewien czy będzie w stanie zaoferować to kobiecie, której dotyk każdego dnia będzie mu przypominał, że wcale nie jest Asem, że nie jest prawowitym królem, że gdy tylko Odyn się obudzi będzie mógł stracić wszystko na co tak ciężko teraz pracował...

\- Nie wiem... mamo... czy ty... kochałaś Odyna gdy...

Zaczął powoli, obserwując emocje zmieniające się na twarzy kobiety niczym pogoda na równiku. Smutek, zdziwienie, złość, rezygnacja, szczęście... Loki obserwował to wszystko i zapamiętywał, wiedział, że każda najmniejsza nawet rzecz może mu pomóc w przyszłości.

\- To nie ważne Loki. Wszech Ojciec jest przeszłością, Sigyn jest przyszłością, którą masz przed sobą. Musisz podjąć decyzję.

Poleciła mu, podnosząc się z zajmowanego miejsca. Loki został ponownie sam z nadal towarzyszącymi mu od dawna uczuciami. Niepewność przeważała w nim jednak nad wszystkimi innymi... Nie wiedział co zrobić, a musiał zrobić cokolwiek i to szybko zanim ktoś inny, na przykład Laufey lub jego córka, wykona ruch na szachownicy.

Gra ponownie się rozpoczęła, tym razem jednak o główną nagrodę...

~~~*~~~

Loki z rozmachem postawił kolejny podpis na rozporządzeniu. Nigdy nie pamiętał żeby Odyn poświęcał choć ułamek swojej uwagi i swojego czasu na zajmowanie się rządzeniem od tej strony - od wydawania poleceń, by wszystko było o wiele ciekawszym. Dlatego też, pierwszym co zrobił gdy tylko podjął decyzję, było przygotowanie całej sterty zarządzeń, dekretów oraz praw i obowiązków. Chciał mieć to wszystko na piśmie, by w przyszłości, jeśli będzie musiał toczyć spór z którymś z jego poddanych móc poprzeć swoje słowa argumentami. Nie chciał być jak Wszech Ojciec. Chciał tworzyć prawo, być prawem lecz nie chciał by każde jego słowo było prawem, jak ustanowił Odyn.

Z westchnieniem odłożył pióro, kończąc kolejny obszerny dokument. Zmęczenie przysłaniało mu oczy lekką mgiełką lecz nie zamierzał się poddać. Miał idealny plan. Prawie wszystkie figury zostały już rozstawione w odpowiednich miejscach. Czekał już tylko na ostatnią, nim będzie mógł zakończyć przedstawienie.

Gdy sięgał już po kolejną kartę papieru, do jego gabinetu wtargnął jeden z wartowników.

\- Panna Sigyn chce się z tobą widzieć, królu.

Oznajmił, wcześniej kłaniając mu się nisko, po czym czekał na odpowiedź. Loki przeciągnął się na fotelu. Nie ociągając się jednak podniósł się i ruszył w stronę mężczyzny.

\- Gdzie ją znajdę?

Zapytał jedynie, zatrzymując się na chwilkę w drzwiach.

\- Oczekuje cię w sali tronowej, panie.

Loki uśmiechnął się. Oto ostatnia figura zaczęła wykazywać chęć wzięcia udziału w rozgrywce. Długo musiał na to czekać, ale jak zauważył, przemierzając korytarze szybkim krokiem, było warto. Teraz musiał jedynie przymocować do niej odpowiednią ilość sznureczków by móc pociągać za nie w odpowiednim momencie.

Kobieta stała w połowie sali, wpatrując się w ozdobne obrazy na suficie. Loki przez chwilę stał jedynie w drzwiach obserwując ją. Powoli zaczynał uświadamiać sobie co właśnie się dzieje. Co właściwie zrobił...

\- Już podjąłeś decyzję, królu?

Zapytała, nie odrywając spojrzenia od obrazów, przedstawiających liczne zwycięstwa Odyna nad każdą rasą, która kiedykolwiek wystąpiła przeciwko mocy wszech ojca.

\- Tak myślę...

Odpowiedział, nie zdradzając jej swoich myśli. Jej jednak to nie przeszkadzało w nawet najmniejszym stopniu. Potrafiła przejrzeć przez jego wszelkie maski i przygotowane scenariusze, raz się do nich dostosowując, tylko po to by innym zupełnie go zrujnować. Loki'ego niepokoiło to, ale i w równym stopniu pociągało i przyciągało do kobiety.

\- żono.

Dokończył podchodząc do niej. Dzięki magii jego matki, ta uzyskała wygląd Asów, choć jej skóra w dotyku nadal pozostawała lodowato zimna.

\- Dobrze to słyszeć najdroższy.

Odpowiedziała, posyłając mu delikatny uśmiech.

~~~*~~~

Czas płynął zupełnie inaczej gdy Loki nie musiał już niczego przygotowywać. W dniu ślubu z Sygin oboje przypieczętowało swój los. Oboje zostali okrzyknięci przez Asgardczyków królem i królową Asgardu, na co loki czekał od stuleci, zwłaszcza po tym jak Odyn chciał koronować Thora.

Dziś nic już nie mogło zniszczyć jego planów. Nie, gdy Odyn spał od szesnastu lat, jego starszy syn bez problemu okręcał sobie dookoła palca każdego na kogo tylko spojrzał swoimi bajecznymi szmaragdowymi oczami, a drugi był już w drodze. Nie gdy Thor ułożył sobie życie na ziemi ze śmiertelniczką imieniem Jane, a Loki odzyskał młot z ziemi o ponownie umieścił go w skarbcu Asgardu, nie mógł przecież pozwolić by ktokolwiek zyskał tak potężną broń.

Nawet gdyby Odyn zbudził się tego dnia, Loki nie był pewien czy ktokolwiek zwrócił by na to uwagę. Na pewno nie Frigga, zakochana w swoim maleńkim wnuczku, ucząca go prostej i niegroźnej magii, na którą zezwolił Loki. Nie chciał przecież żeby jemu dziecku cokolwiek się stało...

I tak płynął im czas w Asgardzie...   
z czasem wszyscy zapomnieli o śpiącym we własnym łóżku starym królu... 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Moja beta, podczas czytania zapytała: "Dlaczego Loki nie kłamie?" Odpowiedź na to jest bardzo prosta. Jeśli wszyscy wokół wiedzą, że kłamiesz, twoje kłamstwa przestają mieć sens, dlatego właśnie Loki jest bardzo heroiczny/bohaterski, "prawdomówny" i "lojalny". Może taki być, ponieważ otwarcie, prosto w oczy mówi w większości prawdę, całe kłamstwo dzieje się za kulisami, tak by było perfekcyjne...


End file.
